How to Catch a Criminal
by ClaretheBear
Summary: After being released from prison for a crime she did not commit, Tamaki Dome starts to work as a maid, hoping for a regular life but then she is sold at a black aution and owned by dangerous men. As she strugles in this new part of life she comes into contact with others who might be involved with the crime. With the help of her delusions will she able to find the true culprit?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

How to catch a criminal:

Step 1: Examine everything.

Step 2: Explore the suspects and understand their ties with each other.

Step 3: Find evidence of one is connected deeply.

Last step: Get the truth peacefully or by force.

That's how people solve crimes on TV. It's all the same but effective. Me and my best friend Sayuri figured out the process. We would read mystery novels and figure out who was the culprit before we even found out.

I would always guess right.

I thought I would have never be able to use it in real life. All I wanted was to forget about the past and continue with a life that I at least have but...

She didn't let me.

She led me here and got me into this mess. I stared at the crowd with masks on their faces with utter terror and irritation.

"Use her a a pet, slave, anything thing oh wants! Bid starts at $500,000!" the Mad Hatter looking auctioneer shouts to the crowd.

I got here by accident. This wasn't supposed to happen at all.

It all started this morning...

I was covered in sweat from my recurring dream.

I was standing in a classroom, holding a pair of bloody scissors. I was looking at the cold floor with an emotionless gaze. My dark brown hair would cover most of the floor as just looked down. There was a school girl laying in front of me, not moving. She was in a middle school uniform. Her short black hair was wretched with her own blood. Her blue eyes were lifeless. She was covered in blood, staining her body.

Suddenly there would be the same girl standing in front of me crying. She would look at her body, then back at me.

 _"Why would you do this to me? Why? Why? Why?"_ she would ask over and over again. With every why, it became some sort of a harsh mantra. She would spat it out and her face would become pale and tired looking. I would down on myself, seeing that I was covered in blood as well. Then she would grab my shoulders and dig her nails into me.

 _"Did you really do this to me?"_ she asked as her voice went hoarse. ' _Did I? Did I really?'_ I would ask myself because...

I don't remember.

When I've establish that, I woke up in a sweat every time. For the past 10 years, it hasn't changed. I don't remember anything about it. After that she would haunt me, watch me, mocked me from afar or in front of my face.

I don't know what happened to my childhood friend Satome Sayuri.

With that, I was locked up in one of the worst prisons in Japan for 10 years, charged with first degree murder.

As I looked at my clock, I saw that I would be late for work so I hurried up and got ready to start my first and my only job. A maid working at the famous Tres Spades Hotel and Casino.

"Hey Tamaki!" my friend and co-worker Sakiko greeted me in the changing room.

"Morning." I greeted softly.

"I'm so excited for the V.I.P party! I get to work and meet all the famous people!" Sakiko screamed with excitement.

"Goodness, someone is really happy this morning." my other friend and co-worker Chisato said with a calm smile. "Let's work hard today alright?" she said and we all would agree.

We lined up at the door to greet the guests. Anyone who is famous comes here for the V.I.P party that happens every month. Rich people must really parties.

"Eisuke!" the women cry out. ' _Oh man the boss man is here!'_ I fretted. Ichinomiya Eisuke is the CEO of the Ichinomiya Corp. He is also the boss of the hotel. Everyone at work refers him as "The King". As I stood in line, one of the woman ran into me and I fall over but I felt two arms around me, stopping my fall. I looked up and saw the face of "The King".

"Hey get off Eisuke!" one girl yelled at me. I quickly jumped away, apologized, and hurried back to the line.

"Good job Tama, you've had made a fool of yourself." one of the maids next to me said as she elbowed me jokingly. The maids around me snickered.

"Oh shut up..." I pouted at their remark and went back to greeting the guests.

After the morning greet, I was assigned to clean the guestrooms.

"Make sure you make it spotless!" Erika laughed at me.

"Spotless!" her helpers, Rina and Kana repeated. I faked a smile and quickly receded into one of the guestrooms. ' _I hate them so much! How is she even in charge again?'_

 _"You shouldn't scrunch up your face, you'll get wrinkles."_ a familiar wispy voice said in my ear. I turned around and see that no one was behind me...again. I slowly retreated back to work with a feeling of her watching me.

After I was done, I went to dust the furniture in the hallways. As I did my job, I witnessed a couple having a fight near the elevator.

"Baba how dare you do this to me!? I thought we had something special!" the tall blonde woman in a red dress cried out to a man with a fedora in a red suit.

"Oh don't be like that honey." he said smiling, seeming like he didn't mean it.

"I'm done! Go to the party by yourself!" she ran off crying. The man sighs and runs the back of his neck. Then he notices me watching. I quickly avoided my eyes and tried to run away but he grabs my arm.

"You're cute! Would you mind going to a party as m date?" He asked happily. Without my answer he pulls me to the elevator and presses the down button.

I'm am so tired.

He slides up next to me but I quickly stepped away. He slides up to me again and I took a step back.

"What is wrong?" he asked with a charming smile. I have him a glare and he stiffened at the sight. I'm pretty good at glaring.

Prison teaches you a lot of things.

Then the elevator opens and he pulls me out.

"Well thank you for coming with me!" he said and walked away, leaving me in the middle of the room filled with celebrities.

"Oh my, looks like Alice fell down the hole." a voice said behind me. I looked over and saw a man about my age with orange hair and had an angelic smile. I looked at him curiously trying to understand what he is even talking about.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" he asked politely.

"...should I sir?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. His face goes into shock. He was silent for a minute or two and just stared at me.

"You should be careful of what you say. Be careful. Don't get lost in Wonderland Alice." he said walking away. I watched him walk away, still trying to process what he is talking about. Suddenly a little glove on the floor caught my eye.

I picked it up and see the initials I.E. on the bottom. There was a symbol next to it that was the Ichinomiya Corp. I looked around and say Mr. Ichinomiya walking through double doors. I also saw _her_ leaning against the side of the door. She motions her head, telling me to follow her.

I carefully followed her until she just disappeared in a large hallway in front of another set of double doors. I sigh in frustration and stood where she disappeared. I looked over and see the doors a little open.

I peeked inside and see a few people, examining so objects. They look like artifacts. Suddenly I felt someone push me up against the wall. I looked up and saw a man glaring daggers at me. He wore a silver suit and his hair was slicked back.

"Forget what you saw and go...now" he says threateningly. I stepped back and tried to run. I turned the corner and ran into something hard. Then I heard it crash on the ground. I looked at the thing I bumped into. It was the statue of Venus that was stolen a week ago.

"You stupid bitch! She broke the statue! The boss is going to kill us!" a man in black said angrily.

"Looks like she will be the replacement." another man in black said and grabs my and knocks me out.

With that, it takes us here on a stage in front of a hundred people in mask, bidding money on me. I shiver a bit as I heard the price going up and up.

 _"Well I guess that changes the plan by a lot huh?"_ she said smirking.

"Sayuri...what is this?" I whispered faintly to her.

 _"Let me ask you a question. Did you really kill me?"_ she said squatting on the ground with a serious tone and expression. Then her seriousness goes away and she laughs hysterically. _"I guess we'll find out."_ she socks her head to the side and disappears.

"Sold for $20 million!" the auctioneer shouted, bringing me back into reality. My eyes go wide at the price as they drag the birdcage off the stage. They put it down in front of two men with mask on. _' The seem familiar. Who are they?'_ I thought as they gently take me out of the cage.

"Relax and follow us." on of the men said to me calmly and they took both of my arms and wrapped it around theirs. They led my to an elevator and presses the up button.

As we landed on a strange floor, the gently led me to a room in the back of the hall. They opened the large red double doors and I saw familiar men sitting on couches.

One man was Eisuke Ichinomiya himself, the other as the man who threatened me in the hall earlier, and one that I don't recognize. He was lying back on the couch, smoking a cigarette. The two men around me let go of my arms and took off their mask as they went towards the couch. One was the man who forced me into the party and the other who spoke about Alice to me.

 _"Ooo how handsome they are but only one is a lead..."_ Sayuri said singly. " _Chose wisely..."_ she continued and disappeared again.

"How did you find out about the auctions?" Mr. Ichinomiya spoke up first, making the room vibrate.

"She got lost probably." the orange haired man laughed a little.

"Stupid girl..." sighed the tall man with the slicked back black hair.

"Oh she's scared!" the man in the fedora smiled.

"I'm going to tell the police about this!" I managed to speak up. The men looked at each other and laughed.

"There's a detective over there." the slick haired man pointed to the man with the cigarette.

"I didn't see anything." he smiles and pushes his hair back.

"We've bought you for $20 million. So now you belong to us." Mr. Ichinomiya said crossing his arms. "Who do you pick to own you?" he said demandingly.

 _"Remember what I said? Only one knows the truth. Who do you chose?"_ Sayuri reminds me. I looked back and forth between the five men.

I slowly raised my hand and randomly pointed at...


	2. Eisuke Part 1

**Eisuke Part 1**

When I opened my eyes, I saw her hands wrapped around mine pointing at the big boss, Eisuke Ichinomiya.

 _"You are good at guessing but...a little guidance time to time wouldn't hurt."_ Sayuri says in my ear and disappears.

Mr. Ichinomiya smiles and quickly picks me up into his arms and carries me away. We went into a suite and he puts me down on the bed.

"Strip." he says demandingly. I looked at him blankly at his demand. "Do it now or else I'll do it myself." he glares down at me. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't bring myself to do What he telling me to do. Suddenly grabs me and rips the top part of my maid uniform. I closed my eyes and waited for him to hurt me but nothing happened.

"Damn it..." He said under his breath. He pulls me closer to his face that had a threatening scowl. "Do not tell anyone about the auctions. If you do I will make you disappear." he hissed, glaring at me. He pushes me away and strides out the door.

"Sayuri...why did you make me chose him?" I whispered while taking deep breaths to calm myself.

 _"Because he is the key. Every key has a lock and locks are meant to be unlocked."_ Sayuri appeared in front of me, tilting her with a wicked smile. _"You better sleep. The clock is ticking."_ After that she disappears once more.

 _'Why can't she just tell me what is going on? Why is she speaking in riddles. She's like the Cheshire Cat.'_ I thought. I dragged myself to a nearby couch and closed my eyes.

" _Why did you do it?"_ Sayuri asked. It's this dream again. I hate this dream. Why can't I just forget it and live on with my life. My life is already ruined enough already. Why does it keep coming into my head?

" _Are you sure you killed me?"_ she somehow was in front of my face. This is different. She has never asked me that before. I stepped away from her and her lifeless corpse but she kept coming closer. _"Think about it. Did you really kill me?"_ she smirked and the dream ended. I opened my eyes and found myself in complete darkness and drenched with sweat. The alarm clock said it was 2 in the morning. I sighed and just stared at the ceiling for who knows how long, thinking about what that dream meant.

I got dressed for work and thought I could sneak out. When I entered the living room, I found Mr. Ichinomiya on the couch, typing away at his laptop.

"Mr. Ichinomiya?" I said with all the courage I could muster up. He didn't say anything and kept on typing. "Am I allowed to still go to work?"

He stops typing and looks over at me with that same stoic look.

"Yeah you are but afterwards you need to come back up here understand? You are not allowed to go back to the employee dorms. I need to keep watch of you got it?" His deep voice resonated through the room. The he throws a key and a pager towards me. "I will page you when I think of a way to use you got it?" I nodded in fear, said goodbye and ran out of the room to work.

...

I didn't bother saying hello to anyone. I went to work immediately so I could take my mind off things. My dreams, the auctions, everything.

"Oh look it's Tamaki." Erika's voice hurted my ears. It was like chalk on a chalkboard whenever she talked. It made me want to punch her in the face. "You need to clean all these rooms before noon. It's your punishment for skipping half way through work yesterday. You better do a nice job or else I'll get you fired!" she laughed while the twins behind her repeated what she said to me.

I read the list of rooms on the list. It was almost every room on four floors. I swear when the day comes, I want to bruise her little face. Too bad she's my boss and if I did that I would get fired.

"You shouldn't be too hard on her." a man's voice said behind me. I looked over my shoulder and see my crush Takahiro. He was the first one I meet when I started working here. He's nice and kind to everyone that it makes my heart pound. Nice guys don't finish last in my book.

Erika and Takahiro discuss my work in front of me. In the end, I only got one floor off my list.

"Thank you." I said shyly. He smiles and pats my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. We are still on for lunch right?" I nodded quickly, making him laugh in the process as he walked away.

I was working alone in one room when I found Sayuri sitting on a dresser looking bored.

" _Cinderella! Cinderella! Clean our rooms!"_ she mocked as she sang. " _Slaving over a job you despised is sad. Quitting can free you little bird."_

"Well I can't because I don't have anywhere else to go." I spat quietly.

"What's the pretty lady scowling for? It's going to ruin your lovely face." Baba's voice ranged though the room. He enters the room and sits on the chairs nearby the window. He smiles and winks at me. I threw up a bit in my. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be working here? You know if you picked me instead, you didn't have to work here ever again."

"Well isn't that a shame." I said sarcastically as I made the bed angrily. He didn't say anything and continued to watch me. He did this for the next four floors I had to clean.

...

It was finally noon. Erika said I did a okay job and that I should do it better next time but whatever, she let me off the hook. I was able to ditch Baba somewhere on the last floor and now I get to eat lunch with Takahiro! When I sat down in front of him my pager went off in my pocket.

"I guess you aren't able to eat with me today?" he asked. I shook my head and apologized. "It's fine. Maybe some other time." I smiled and nodded and ran off to the lounge room on the very top floor where those men are.

...

"There she is! I was wondering where you went!" Baba said happily when I walked in.

"I can't believe she ditched you!" Ota laughed.

"I know! How mean!" Baba pouted. "So boss, what are you going to do with her?"

"She is going to become girlfriend." he said smirking.

"What!?" I gasped in shock. Just why me? Just why?

 _"This is going to be so entertaining~"_ Sayuri giggled she appeared next to Eisuke. _"Let the game begin."_ she cheered.


	3. Eisuke Part 2

**Eisuke Part 2**

"You are going to be my fake girlfriend." Mr. Ichinomiya told me with a smirk. "I need to make a business deal but the problem is that the person I want to have a deal has a daughter who is extremely in love with me. In order to get her off my back and gain the deal, you are going to have to be my girlfriend."

I can't believe my ears. Am I hearing things or has he gone crazy? Thinking about being a girlfriend made my head spin. What the hell does a girlfriend do anyway? It's not like I know these things. In prison, you pretty much stay away from anyone, even the ones who do not look threatening.

 _"Wow your first mission. Don't forget step one my little detective."_ Sayuri whispered in my ear. _"His connections will lead you down a path of redemption."_ I can feel myself twitch a bit, hearing her stupid riddles. She always had a knack for riddles and puzzles. She gets a lot of practice especially on me when she was kicking and screaming.

"They will be arriving in a few days so be prepared." he said changing his attitude as if he noticed something around me. I bowed my head and quickly left the room.

 _"You don't fight much do you? Where's all the heat when you were locked up huh? There's no fire in you anymore, only ashes and dust!"_ Sayuri shouted as I speedly walked down the hall and returned to work, ignoring her.

...

Those people are arriving today. I was not looking forward to this but whatever. I really need to keep my job or else I'll be living on the streets. It's better to be a puppet than homeless.

I went up to the lounge as my pager was buzzing off the hook. I finally arrived but I was quickly pulled by the arm by Mr. Ichinomiya.

"You're late." he said not looking at me. "When I page you, you must be here within 5 minutes understand?" I didn't answer. He wasn't even paying attention as we went down the elevator and went into hundreds of expensive boutiques.

...

"How about this one?" I asked him after putting on the tenth dress. It was pure black with slits to show my legs. He shakes his head and pushes me back into the dressing room. I was already exhausted and really hoped to go home. Then a dress caught my eye.

It was dark green short skirted dress with black lace covering it to make it seem gothic. I put it on and stepped out of the dressing room.

Mr. Ichinomiya didn't say anything as checked me out. Then his frown slowly turned upward into a look approval. After an hour of hair and makeup, I looked like a completely different person.

We walked arm in arm into the VIP or others like to call it IVC. I don't understand why. It's just all the same; a bunch of rich people coming to party basically. It doesn't even need a cool name.

As we walked, he led me to a short foreign man who was smoking a cigar.

"Eisuke!" the man said happily in an Italian accent.

"Act like we're happy. And call me by my first name." he whispered into my ear. Then he quickly makes his scowl into a pleasant smile. His smile was actually charming. He looked very handsome. "Mr. Bucci, how are you?" he asked him.

"I'm doing wonderful! Who is this pretty lady?" he asked, kissing my hand.

"This is my girlfriend." Mr. Ichinomiya put his arm around me.

"I'm Dome Tamaki. It is a pleasure to meet you." I gently smiled and bowed to him, secretly hoping that I actually will do well with this act.

"You are very beautiful Ms. Dome. My daughter will be so heartbroken hearing that you have a girlfriend. Please tell me how you two met?" he asked.

"Well it was love at first sight..." Mr. Ichinomiya began and fabricating the story on how we met and fell in love from work. He is really good at telling stories on the spot.

"My daughter is arriving tomorrow. Can you pick her up and show her around?" he asked kindly.

"Of course we will!" Mr. Ichinomiya laughed. Then they started a pleasant conversation about business. I excused myself and hid myself in the bathroom.

 _'What did I do to get into this situation?'_ I thought as I sighed. _'I still don't understand why I am here? His connections will lead you to a path of redemption? What the hell does that mean? The truth? What will that bring? I won't give me those 10 years back in any shape or form. Not even bringing my friend back to life.'_ My thoughts flowed through my mind as I stared at my reflection. I look like a different person. I even feel different. Well, I haven't felt like myself in years anyway. But I feel more like a girl now than I remembered. I took deep breathes and left the bathroom before Mr. Ichinomiya yells at me.

As I left a group of women surrounded me. They were tall, model-looking women with dyed hair, implants, and surgery all over their faces.

"We've heard that you are dating Eisuke now." the fake redhead said to me.

"How dare you even think you can have him?" a bleach woman who looked like the leader of the group. "Look how short and bulky you are! You don't even have the sex appeal to attract anyone! Are you even a woman?" she laughed with the others.

 _'Wow is that even supposed to hurt me. I heard worse.'_ I thought not fazed by their words. I looked at my wrist acting like there's a watch to show them that they are wasting my time.

"Are you girls done yet?" I asked. I was already getting really bored.

"How rude! You don't even have the manners of a lady! It's a tragedy for Eisuke to date you!" the leader said a bit too loud, catching other people's attention. "Why don't you just crawl back to your little old shack commoner and let the girls who have more potential, have him." she smirked. I can hear whispers around me asking each other what was going on or if we were fighting about Mr. Ichinomiya. Man, I just want to go home.

 _"Are you going to take that from a couple of bitches who wag their tail for anyone with money and power? Savaging queens who want attention and glory?"_ Sayuri smirked wickedly as she sat on a bar table with her legs crossed in her tatted middle school uniform, playing with a wine cup filled with red wine. _"If I were you, I would show them who's the queen to the king."_ She took a sip of the wine and smiled mischievously. _"Always drink the blood of your enemies they say."_ She raised the cup and took another sip.

"Are you listening!?" the leader shouted causing the entire room to go quiet. "Stay away from him got it!?" she screeched.

"Do you ever shut up?" I snapped. Those words caused her and her friends to stiffen up. "Do me a favor and just stop talking will you? You sound like nails on a chalkboard. You're making my ears bleed." I did my prison glare at them. They all stepped away, quivering. The leader tried to talk but her words were stuck in her throat.

"Get out of my way." I said lowering my voice. The women did as they were told and I moved passed them. When I did, I bumped into Mr. Ichinomiya.

I'm in so much trouble.

He gently wraps my arms around his large one,not saying a word, and walked all the way to the bar. He talked to the bartender about some drink with carrot in it. They were like magic words because the bartender let's us into a backroom with an elevator. We entered it and he quickly puts me up against the wall.

"What the hell was that?" he growled. I didn't say anything back. "You almost embarrassed me back there!"

"Then keep your cats on a leash." I pushed him. He was shocked and was in total disbelief. "You should have just picked those girls instead of me if you don't want to be embarrassed." I did my prison glare. After that, it was a quiet way down the elevator.

We entered a little balcony that a large window in the front to look over the a theater. In the room, Soryu, Ota, Baba, and Mamoru were sitting there watching something.

"Hey you guys made it to the auction!" Ota seemed excited.

"So how is your plaything boss?" Baba smirked. Mr. Ichinomiya didn't say anything and quickly took a seat. The guys were surprised and looked at me. I took a seat away from everyone, avoiding them. The guys kept questioning Mr. Ichinomiya but he said nothing the entire time.

 _"You shouldn't cause your master trouble. It will make things hard for you later. You really need to remember the steps or else you won't find the things buried underneath."_ Sayuri annoyed me again as she sat in the seat next to me, with her riddles before disappearing again.

 **Yay part 2! Thank you to those who took the time a read this story! Everyone gets a turn even Luke and Shuichi. There will be no smut or anything (I'm not very good at that XD). It is rated M for language and dark themes later in the story. I will give a warning close to the end when the plot kicks in. Reviews are welcomed anytime! It gives me courage to continue on this story.**

 **Again thank you and see you next time!**


	4. Eisuke Part 3

**Eisuke Part 3**

It was few days later and Mr. Bucci's daughter was going to arrive at the airport. Mr. Ichinomiya made me dress up in a multicolored dress with matching orange low cut heels, a big ring on my ring finger, and a necklace that apparently at called jewelry. My hair was curled and put up into a high ponytail.

" _Seems like someone is trying make their own art because you look like a dismissed painting."_ Sayuri mock my clothes as she laid on the bed.

"Do you need something or you are just going to lay there and make fun of what he is making me wear?" I ask harshly, looking at her through the mirror. She lifted herself and smiled.

" _I guess you don't take compliments very well."_ She laughed.

"I wasn't even a compliment..." I rolled my eyes and met up with Mr. Ichinomiya in the living room and left for the airport.

...

"Remember to call me by first name, act all lovey dovey, how we met-" he reminded me until I cut him off.

"I got it Your Majesty. Don't worry so much. You sound like a broken record." I said to him. Then he grabbed me roughly and leans into my ear.

"No smart talking either or else..." he tightened his grip. I rolled my eyes and looked the other way. He lets go and fixes his tux. Then we heard a high pitch voice scream his name. We see a large, blonde, Italian woman with a chihuahua in her purse running towards us.

"Eisuke! I missed you so much!" she shouted and jumped on him. He seemed irritated but kept his composure with a smiles.

"Long time no see Carolina." he said to her laughing like he was happy to see her. Then she notices me and her face becomes like she smelled something awful.

"Who's this?" she said glaring at me.

"This is my girlfriend." he said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Hello my name is Tamaki. It is very nice to meet you." I reached out my hand for a handshake but she rolls her eyes at me and clings onto Eisuke's arm.

"Let's go your hotel Eisuke!" she cheered and dragged him towards the exit, leaving me behind.

 _"Oh how sad, you got left behind. Better catch up."_ Sayuri winks at me as she passes by and disappears into the crowd. I sighed and dragged my feet to catch up.

...

We were back at the hotel, hanging out with the other guys who had girls with them. There wasn't anywhere to sit so I stood near the couches. Carolina has been petting her dog and chatting with Eisuke about her father' work.

"Who is this little guy?" Baba asked petting her dog.

"His name is Fang." she said happily. Eisuke reaches out to the dog but the dog quickly snaps at him, almost biting his finger off.

"Damn not this one too..." he whispers, looking like he was pouting.

"Poor boss. He loves animals but animals don't have the same feelings for him." Baba laughs while the girls around him cuddle with him. Eisuke gives him a glare but he quickly switches back to his smile. Looking at it, he looks better smiling than scowling.

"How did you get that girl as your girlfriend Eisuke?" one of the girls asked, glancing at me snickering.

"Love at first sight." he laughed. "Come sit with us." he motioned me to sit next to him. I smiled the best I could and sat down next to him. When I looked over the women were whispering to each other, laughing in between as they took glances at me. Baba seemed to know what they were saying but didn't say anything and just continued to smile.

Eisuke put his arm around me and pulled me close. I leaned against him to seem like a girlfriend but then I felt my heart slammed against my ribcage for some reason.

"Hey Eisuke, I want to go shopping!" she cried out, smiling and hanging onto Eisuke's arm.

"Why yes of course! Soryu, you are coming too!" Eisuke smiled, escorting the girl away. Soryu looked conflicted but went with them anyway. Eisuke motions his head with his smile. I followed behind grabbing his hand and finally leaving the penthouse.

"Does this look good on me?" Carolina asked as she showed herself to us in a black cocktail dress.

"You look beautiful." Eisuke said kindly.

"More like a cow in drag." Soryu whispered. I couldn't help but laugh a bit. She acts like a brat so she deserves it. I looked around and saw a cute little ring. It was silver and plain and expensive but it was cute. It was better than all this hunk of junk around my finger that they call jewery.

"Do you like that?" Eisuke said coming up next to me.

"Yeah, it's really pretty..." I said softly. Then he orders the salesgirl to get the ring out. After she did, he took off the other ring and put the other on my ring finger.

"Not bad." he smirks. "I'll take it." He said, writing a check. I didn't know what to say. I thanked him and bowed a little. "It looks better than this." he said touching the other ring. I smiled a bit but quickly hid it. I don't want to seem to happy about a little circular piece of metal.

"Eisuke how about this one?" Carolina yelled at him.

"It looks fine. How about you Soryu?" he smirked over at Soryu. Soryu stiffened and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh I love a quiet and mysterious type of guy!" she said, now clinging onto Soryu. Eisuke and I snickered a bit watching Carolina jumping on Soryu.

 _"How sweet. Love at first sight. We all have had it, especially me."_ Sayuri appeared next to me. She is always riddles as usual but those words made me feel surprised. Haven't she mentioned this before? Then a bunch of tall woman were laughing, catching everyone's attention. In the middle was an old, fat, rich looking man who had his arms around their waist.

 _"And that's when the past comes back to haunt you. Be prepared my little soldier, it's all going to unravel..."_ her voice became like a whisper and faded away. I examined the girls carefully to understand what Sayuri was talking about. Among the group, only one girl caught my eye.

This girl seemed to be the most quiet one in the bunch in short skirt, hot pink dress with black high heeled boots. She was standing in the back of the group like she was trying to avoid them. She was tanned a bit and had messy curly hair that was at her shoulders. A sudden memory came back to me at that moment...

 _"Naomi! Naomi did you get the answers for these questions?" Sayuri asked, leaning against the table._

 _"Of course I did..." the long black haired girl with glasses and skin white as snow said hiding behind her homework._

 _"Sweet!" Sayuri smiled happily._

 _"Sayuri, it isn't nice to use people like that. She's our friend not our slave." I laughed watching Sayuri write the answers in a hurry before class started._

 _"I know but she's smarter than I am. I need to pass this class so we all can hang out over the summer!" she cheered. Me and Naomi laughed and agree to help her._

"Come on Kitten, join us." the old man motioned her to come over with his wrinkled hand. She put on a fake smile and reluctantly moved over to him

"Yes sir." she said, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. Her voice was the same voice as the girl in my memory. Naomi...

"Naomi?" I called out to her. Her face went pale and filled with fear as she turned over and saw me.

"Tamaki..." she said unsure it was me. Then her eyes went wide and she headed out the door. I called out to her and jumped over the furniture and headed outside.

I looked around the busy street but it was no use. She was gone.

"Tamaki?" I heard Eisuke call out to me. I didn't pay any attention to him as I looked frantically up and down the street.

 _"Told you. Things are going to unravel like it or not..."_ Sayuri's voice entered my mind as I crouched down on the street.

...

When we came back to the lounge, the girls were gone. Baba and Ota were sitting in their usual seats, talking about something that was really inappropriate.

"Welcome back! How was the shopping spree!" Ota asked seeing the bags of clothes in Soryu's hands that Carolina forced onto him.

"It was so much fun! But except when that bitch ran out of the store, chasing someone like an animal." Carolina said, glancing at me. "She totally embarrassed everyone. Eisuke had to apologize to the man for scaring away the lady." Carolina explained. I didn't pay attention to her. My mind was elsewhere really. Then Eisuke touched my arm, taking me out of my thoughts.

"You can go home today if you like." he smiled. He might have looked like he cared but I can see some anger behind those eyes. I nodded and quickly left the room.

' _What happened to her?'_ I thought, remembering my memories of the three of us. I used to remember us being called The Unfit Pieces. Each of us belonged to different cliques in middle school. Naomi was a straight A student and part of the student council. Sayuri fitted in well in the art club and the popular clique while I was a book nerd and part of the book club. We fitted in well with our groups but when you put us together, we didn't even look like what we were tagged as. We didn't care really though. We loved each other like we were sisters. All three of us understood each other and we could relate to each other as the three of us had bad lives back home.

My parents were always fighting. My dad always came home late, smelling like men's cologne when he didn't wear any. My mother used to scream at him for hours. My older sister, little sister and I used to hug each other through it.

Sayuri and I didn't meet Naomi until the 6th grade. Naomi was raised by a teenage father. Her father worked as at a grocery store so they didn't gain a lot of money. They lived in a very small, run-down apartment on the outskirts of our very small town. She worked hard in school to gain scholarships when she went into high school so she can go to University and get a good job to take care of her father. She gained respect from the both of us but not everyone else. They all bullied her repeatedly so we both protected her.

Sayuri was the mayor's daughter. Both of her parents her having an affair. They stayed together so they could gain the love and trust of the people. Sayuri had to take care of her little brother when their parents were gone on business or 'business'.

All three of us had to grow up. All three of us looked out for each other. We used to talk about how we would gain better lives when we graduate high school and we would always protect one another. Best friends for life we used to say until that day. Sayuri died, I was blamed, and Naomi was left alone. I thought Naomi was able to pull through without us but I guess that I was wrong. What happened in those 10 years?

" _The Unfit Pieces are coming together again! But it's only two left though, how unfortunate."_ Sayuri said, looking into space as she sat on the steps to the employee dorms. _"Only if I was alive, I could have hugged her... Well we can't always get what we want."_ She tried to cheer up. I gave a small smile. Sayuri might act different now but she was still the Sayuri I grew up with.

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and pulled farther away from the dorms. A hand covered my mouth with a cloth. I was losing consciousness fast. I became weaker and everything became dark.


	5. Eisuke Part 4

**Eisuke Part 4**

 _Where am I?_

It was pitch black. Every corner was black. I couldn't see anything until a bright light shined through and enveloped me.

I ended up in some sort of forest. It looked like it was afternoon according to the sun that was just overhead, lighting the forest in a fairytale way. ' _This looks familiar…'_ I thought as looked at my surroundings. Suddenly two little girls ran past me and went towards a large tree.

" _Tama, you are never going to believe what just happened to me!"_ one little girl with very short black hair and blue eyes said with such excitement. ' _I remember this.'_ I recalled this a memory and I remembered it vividly. That little girl is Sayuri and the girl with the long braid with a little daisy in it is me. I think this is when we were 8.

" _What is it?"_ the little me asked.

" _I met my prince today!"_ Sayuri squealed.

" _Who?"_

" _Sorry I can't tell you. It's supposed to be a secret but I can tell you this: it's love at first sight! My one true and first love!"_ Sayuri raises her finger to her lips, smiling the whole time.

I was jealous that she found herself a prince.I was angry for a week but I got over it. I never known what happened to him after that day. I never even got to know his name or anything. It was just all a mystery.

But why am I remembering this now? Why is this memory so special?

" _Do you get the clue?"_ I heard normal Sayuri's voice behind me. I turned around but she wasn't there.

" _This is important so you better remember this well."_ she sang and then everything went dark again.

When I came to I found myself in some sort of warehouse. I was tied up tightly by ropes that was burning my skin. Standing above me was Carolina and her two large men who were probably her goons.

"Well you're finally awake," she smiled wickedly at me. "Someone like you doesn't deserve an inch of Eisuke! Now as punishment you will disappear from this life!" she laughed. She snaps her fingers and the goons started to crack their knuckles as they towered over me.

"Man this this is going to be fun." one man said, smiling. I leaned back to be more further away but I hit a cold, metal wall behind. A large, sharp, broken pipe pokes in between the ropes and digs into my skin. ' _I can cut the ropes with this!'_ I quickly rubbed the rope against the pipe.

"Looks she's terrified!" the other man laughed. ' _Yeah right, I've seen worse.'_ Then finally the ropes were cut. Now they are going to face their doom. I stood up slowly, preparing myself to fight but as I got on my feet, one man punch me in the face and I hit the wall hard.

"Wow she thinks she can takes us!" the man said jokingly. As he laughed, I slowly succumbed into darkness and my memories from prison took it over.

" _Hey look it's the bookworm!"_ a prisoner named Fuki said to me, knocking Invisible Man by Ralph Ellison out of my hands. Her and her friends laughed at me as they slammed me into the ground and started to land punches and kicks on me.

" _Take that bitch! Who belongs here!? Apparently it's not you!"_ Fuki laughed. They kept going unknowing that I can become scary when angered. After that, they were sent to the nurse's office and I was sent to isolation for two weeks.

The man raised a fist to me about to punch me in the face but I caught his fist with one hand. I squeezed his fist until I heard cracking and screaming. Then I twisted his whole arm and sent him flying across the room.

The other man tried to hit me but I flipped him and put him on his stomach while grabbing his arm and twisted it. Then I stomped on his back like I was squashing a bug. I let go and headed for Carolina.

"Stay away from me!" she backed herself into a corner but instead of going towards her I went towards the doors. I might be strong but me,only flaw with it is that I wear myself out and become tired immediately.

"Hey!" a familiar man's voice called out to me. I saw two dark figures in front of me before I collapsed on the concrete.

" _Oh no she tired herself out."_ Sayuri laughs.

"Sayuri…" I whispered. Then my whole vision goes black again with the sounds of Sayuri's laughter echoing in my head.

…..

When I woke up I found myself on a bed in a familiar room. How did I get here? I don't remember what happened to me but all I know is that my face hurts like crazy. When I got up an ice pack feel next to me. I guess it was for my face. I got out of the bed and went to the mirror. I saw that I was still wearing the clothes from yesterday and I had a large bruise on my left cheek.

"Well damn, that's going to be hard to cover…" I said to myself as I inspected the wound.

"You bet it's going to be hard." A low voice said next to me. I looked over and see Eisuke with a new ice pack. He motions his head telling me to go back to bed. I obeyed and returned to the bed. He handed me the ice packet gently and I took it slowly and put it against my face.

"How do you know how to fight like that?" he asked all of the suddenly.

"That's a secret." I answered back quickly. It was awkwardly quiet for a bit. "How did you know where I was?" I spoke up.

"I put a tracker in your phone. When I was that you were in an unusual place, I decided to check it out. Then I found you fighting those men and then collapsing into the ground." he said.

"Oh yeah Carolina kidnapped me because I was dating you. Everything else is a blur really." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah I had a chat with her father so don't worry about it." He said calmly. He looked cool where I was sitting. He isn't being a total jerk right now. He's actually being nice I think. I can actually talk to him for once like a normal human being. I smiled a little as I thought about how strange this was. "Why are you smiling?"

"It's strange. I thought you were a bit scary and very cold but I'm sitting here, having a discussion with you like it is the most normal thing in the world." I giggled.

"...you should smile more." he said making my heart thump.

"Smile?" I felt my face blush a little.

"Yeah you actually look better when you smile." he smirked. I punched his arm playfully and gave him a half smile. "So are you going to tell me that secret now?" he asked.

"Well since you dragged me out of there...sure why not." I said clearing my throat. "When...I was young, I was sent to a place that no child should go. So to protect myself I observed and taught myself how to fight." I said. Talking about prison is not a good thing. If he found out what would he think of me? What about the others? I can't even imagine the look on their faces if they heard that I have been sent to prison once for something I might have done.

"I understand you a little. There are things I don't really talk about." he said.

"Would you tell me? I think I can understand you a little more too." I asked. He was silent for a bit making me think he didn't want to tell me.

"When I was very young, I lost my mother. My father was heartbroken so he became sad and had lots of misjudgment making his company go under. When he disappeared, I was taken into the Ichinomiya Group and got separated from my little sister." he said with such a sad look on his face. "So I created the black auctions to find info on her."

"That I can understand. I have a little sister as well."

"Really?"

"Well I also have an older sister but either way, I would try to find out if they are okay are not." I said honestly.

"Did you lose contact or something?"

"I guess you can say that." I gave a sad smile. It's not like I lost contact with them, it's more of that they didn't want to hear from me ever again. After what happened 10 years ago I can understand why they will never talk to me ever again. I would probably would do the same if one of them killed someone. "I think we understand each other better now. I can now see that you aren't so bad after all." I smiled.

"You ain't bad either Tamaki." he said.

"That's the first time you have said my name. You usually say it when it comes to others."

"Is it wrong to say your name when we are alone?" he finally looks over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"No of course not. You can call me Tama if you want. Either one is fine." I laughed. He nodded and smiles a little.

…

After our little chat, I got ready for work. I covered my hurt cheek with lots of makeup so people don't freak out. After that I went to go make coffee. I found Eisuke sitting reading a newspaper silently. From this angle, he was really hot. When the coffee was done, I poured him and myself a cup and I set it down on the coffee table with a bowl of sugar cubes and a little hat of cream. Eisuke grabbed on of the cups and poured a lot of cream and put three sugar cubes into his coffee.

"Wow you have a sweet tooth." I said as I put a little cream and a sugar cube.

"You need energy to work. Why so little?"

"I'll crash if I have too much in one go." I said sipping my coffee. After that he tries to get me to have more but I kept refusing and laughed as he kept trying. This was really different and I am really enjoying this. This makes feel human. I don't feel crazy when I see Sayuri, I don't feel scared when it comes to him or uncomfortable. This was nice.

….

I was working in a room with Chisato. Whoever was in here is a total pig. The blankets were everywhere, pillows were in the bathtub, trash hanging on the showerhead. This is probably the worst thing about being a maid after find used underwear and other things shoved in places that make me question why would anyone do that.

"People are animals." I said angrily putting the blankets into the basket.

"It's...not so bad." Chisato gave an awkward smile.

"Not so bad my ass." I said trying to pushing the blankets down to make room for the pillows.

"Hey girl shouldn't have a dirty mouth." Baba said entering the room.

"Baba not now. I am working!" I said body slamming the blankets into the basket. Why are there so many blankets for a one bed guestroom.

"Well the boss sent me here since you are not picking up the pager he gave you." I checked the pager and see that it's buzzing.

"Good dammit! Chisato I'm sorry I have to go!" I said to her as she stood there watching us.

"Don't worry about it. Go but you owe me." she said. I thanked her and ran towards the elevator.

…

"Why didn't you pick up?" Eisuke said as we walked through another party. When I got to the penthouse he shoved me back into the elevator and force me to get ready for another party.

"Sorry, I was extremely busy. One of the rooms were totally trashed out so I was too focused on cleaning it." I said but he only grunted and continued to walk through the room with me. Suddenly I felt someone staring.

I looked around the room and see a man looking at us. He was short and had black hair. He gave me a weird smile and disappeared into the crowd. Oddly I felt like I seen him somewhere. Maybe a magazine or something but I felt it was more personal. I couldn't put my finger on it really.

"Eisuke!" Mr. Bucci shouted and gave us a handshake. "I thought about your offer and I decided to tell you over dinner tomorrow if that's okay." he said.

"Of course. Whatever makes you feel comfortable!" Eisuke said. Then Mr. Bucci left with a skip in his step. "I have to go greet a few guest. You can do as you please." he said leaving me by myself. Great what am I supposed to do? I looked all around the room and my eyes landed on a familiar face.

It was Naomi. She was standing with the same old grease ball from the store. She looked extremely tired as she stood their staring into space. Suddenly she turned her head and our eyes met. She looked down and then to the man. She said something and the man let her go. She strides over to me and then stops in front of me.

"Let's go." She said and walked over to the exit. I checked if Eisuke or anyone was watching. When I saw nobody looking I quickly followed her to the exit and left with her.

We stopped in an abandoned hallway. Then she turned to me and gave me the largest smile I haven't seen in so long.

"It's really you!" she said with tears in her eyes and then she jumped on me, giving me the biggest and tightest hug I have ever received.

"Hey Naomi...long time no see." I said fighting my tears as I hugged her back.


	6. Eisuke Part 5

**Eisuke Part 5**

We both sat on the hallway floor as we leaned against the wall.

"I just can't believe that you're out. For a sentence like that I thought you would be in there for another 10 years." Naomi said.

"Well they said they found something strange at another crime scene that had something to do with Sayuri. It cleared me and I was let go." I clarified.

"Does the hotel know?"

"Nope. Luckily for me they were short staffed so I was hired no questions asked." I said and she laughed a little.

"I'm just so happy that you are here. Here really here. Didn't get hurt did you?" she asked.

"Of course I did. It's fucking prison. It's not filled with unicorns and glitter."

"Did you become someone's bitch?" she asked quickly.

"Of course not!...but they tried." I said and she laughed again.

"Well since you were so nice I thought you would in the first seconds of being there." she laughed.

"Wow you believed in me so much." I said sarcastically. Then we both laughed and then we became quiet. It's been so long. What do we even talk about now? Oh I got it.

"So...you a prostitute now?" I asked bluntly.

"No!" she shouted. "I am an escort." she said sounding like,she was correcting me.

"For how long?"

"For almost 7 years now." she answered quietly.

"What happened to you? Where your dad? Whatever happened to going to high school and college and become someone big?"

"My dad was diagnosed with stomach cancer when I was in middle school. We didn't know about until it was too late to treat it. He died at the end of middle school, couldn't afford the apartment and high school so I only have a middle school diploma and couldn't get a actual job so here I am. An escort with a kid at home." she said like she has told this story many times.

"That's terrible I am so sorry." I said. I knew her dad. He was really cool. "A kid huh? That's nice." I said trying to bring the mood back up again.

"Yeah, Riku, he's about to turn three next month." she smiled.

"How cute! I want to see him sometime!" I said.

"Yeah you can. He's super cute and sweet." she said smiling from ear to ear.

"So what else have you've been doing?"

"I've found my mother." she said becoming down again. " I was able to save enough money after I became an escort and tracked her in Kyoto. She's some big lawyer there who wants nothing to do with me."

"God that sucks Naomi." I said.

"Not as much to what happened with your family and Sayuri's." I perked up a little bit when I heard that.

"What about them?"

"Well rumor has it that after Sayuri's death, her folks stopped having affairs and decided to work with each other with Ame. The last thing I heard is that he is going into politics in college."

"Well at least they finally stop and now can focus on their son. How...about my family?" I was hesitant to hear about them. 10 years is a long time. A lot of time for change.

"Your elder sister Sakura married an American soldier and moved to the states. Your parents got divorce after your dad admitted to an affair to some male doctor. He and his lover are in France now I think as the top lawyer and doctor. Your mother took your younger sister Mae and got remarried to some politician with a son around her age."

"I guess my "crime" destroyed my family huh?" I said rubbing my hands.

"It was already falling apart Tama."

"But I set it off. My parents blamed each other and decided enough was enough." I said as I imagined what happened between them.

"I'm surprised that nobody told you about any of this."

"Well I am a disappointment and probably disowned by now. They don't want to talk me and nobody is forcing them to." I shrugged. It's true anyway unless it lost in the mail every time.

"Always a downer huh. I remember that being my job." Naomi reminded me.

"Oh like when we decided to take the long way to go home and you complained that it was too much because it was cold." I laughed. I remember her sad, almost crying face remind us how cold it was to take that long way. After that we talked about our childhood and how we used to be. It was fun being with her again. It gave me a little light in my life but even I know it won't last that long.

"I have to go back." Naomi said after her phone went off. "I'll lose some big bucks if I don't go back."

"I have to go back anyway. My boyfriend is probably going crazy in there." I said and we went back together. She asked how I met Eisuke but I told her it was a secret. If I told her and it got out I'm dead. We went back into the room and looked at each other. We quickly exchanged numbers and slowly back away from each other and went our separate ways.

"Hey there you are." Eisuke out his arm around me. "Where do you go?"

"I've met a friend." I said in a smile as I cherished that moment with me and Naomi were together again. We decided to leave since it was getting late. As we headed to the exit, the man with black hair from before walked past us.

"I know what happened 10 years ago." he whispered as he walked past me. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to see him but he was gone.

"What's wrong?" Eisuke asked.

"Nothing. Let's go." I said. "Oh Eisuke I have the day off the day after tomorrow. Is it okay to leave the penthouse?"

"Yeah as long as I ring you and you come in time but I'll give you 10 minutes instead of 5." he smirked. I rolled my eyes and then we left the room.

….

It was the next night that we were meeting Mr. Bucci about his decision. We got dressed in expensive clothing and went to an expensive restaurant like he asked. When got there we sat in front of him and his daughter. We ate in silence because what happened between me and Carolina. I watched Carolina as she was shaking as she ate.

"So I have made up my mind…" Mr. Bucci spoke up. "I have decided to take your offer! We have have deal Mr. Ichinomiya!" We smiled at each other and we both shook hands. "I am also sorry about what happened with my daughter. She was just worried for Eisuke but she is sorry for she has done."

"It's fine. Water under the bridge." I smiled the best I could. After an hour we decided to leave. As we left I felt someone watching from behind. I liked over and see no one. I quickly sped up to Eisuke before he noticed and ignored the weird presence as we leave the restaurant.


	7. Eisuke Part 6

**Eisuke Part 6**

" _Wake up."_ I heard a demanding voice in my ear. I opened my eyes and I found myself on wooden floor. I quickly got up and see that I was in my old house.

A little western two floored house. The furniture was the same ever with my parents strange taste. A red couch in the middle of the room with a black coffee table in the front of it. The blue curtains with pink flowers hanged by the window with fake bamboo plants in the corner.

Yup I was home.

" _Remember this messed up dollhouse?"_ I heard Sayuri say appearing next to me out of the blue like always.

" _Why am I here?"_ I asked. " _Is this part of the game?"_

" _Well what else would it be?"_ She said smiling.

" _What's so important about this? It's just my ugly ass house. There's nothing special."_ I complained but she shook her head.

" _Was there anything that I show you not important?"_

" _Yes, lots."_ I said bluntly as I remembered 10 years of the same old dream and same old delusion of my dead best friend who whispered stupid riddles and metaphors.

" _That's besides the point Tama. Just watch."_ then she disappeared into thin air. I stood around until the front door opened. It was me 10 years younger. 13 I think. The old me put a school bag down and went into the kitchen. She came out with a glass of water and sat on the couch. Then suddenly there was a crash upstairs. Then young me for up and ran upstairs.

" _I don't remember this…"_ I said as I watched myself go up the stairs.

" _Of course you don't silly goose. This is how it all started."_ Sayuri's voice echoed in the room. I looked around the room and see that the window was open and the I heard the ice clink in the glass cup.

" _You bad cat. You're lucky that it was just a small vase that we got at a store on sale."_ I heard myself coming down the stairs. I was carrying my elder sister's cat and petting.

I remember the cat. The damn cat didn't understand Japanese. My sister and I tried to get it to tricks but it would always tilted his head. Then I said a bad word in Spanish and it scratched me. I hated him.

I saw myself sit on the couch and let the cat go and drank the water in the cup. All of a sudden I fell asleep. It was strange since it didn't seem like I was tired or anything. It wasn't even 6 yet but I fell asleep. What the hell? The wind blew through the windows suddenly. I didn't notice them being open before. Then everything went black I woke up in the same bed as last time.

I left the room to see if Eisuke was around but I couldn't find him so I decided to get dressed and go to my apartment to get my clothes.

After that, I dressed in a white short sleeved shirt with navy blue skinny jeans and black sneakers. I went into town and walked to this restaurant that just opened. When I got there, it was packed with people. ' _It looks like I can't get in.'_

"Tamaki?" I heard a familiar voice. I looked over and see Takahiro standing there in a plaid shirt and khakis.

"T-Takahiro! What are you doing here?" I said, trying to keep myself under control. It's like a dream come true.

"I have reservations here with a friend. I've been waiting for him for 20 minutes but it looks like he isn't going to show." he said still having that smile that makes me want to smile along with him.

"Oh man that sucks." I said.

"Hey why don't you join me? Food taste better when you have company." he offered.

"Yes of course!" I said with hesitation. Then we both went inside and are to our heart's content.

I spent the whole day with Takahiro. We walked around the city, going to stores talking and having fun. It was like a dream come true. I have the day off, eating at the place I've been waiting for with my crush. It was cool but my heart doesn't pound anymore when I am with Takahiro. I don't understand that. Is it possible that I...don't like him anymore.

We ended up at the boardwalk in front of the hotel. The boardwalk went around the hotel so people can see it at the different angles. Takahiro and I walked around the boardwalk for a while laughing and goofing around like we were teenagers.

"No way did she say that?" I said as he talked about the gossip that was going on in hotel.

"Yup Nana really did." he said laughing. "She totally told our guest to fuck off after he tried to get her into bed. Then she slap him and called him a manwhore." he held his stomach.

"The quiet, old fashion Nana did all that? I have a new respect for her." I said.

"I thought you did?"

"Well I had a little bit like a cup but now it's more like a bucket."

"Well…how about me?" he asked turning a bit pink as he rubbed his neck.

"so many buckets. Very large buckets." I answered honestly smiling. I could see him turn into a deep red.

"How much do you respect Erika?" he said changing the subject.

"0 to none whatsoever." I said bluntly. I hate her with a passion so there's no point in sugar coating it. Takahiro whistles at my response and smiles a bit. Then he puts his arm around me and we laughed again. We decided to go back to the hotel together. As we did I didn't realize there was a certain person watching us from a distance.

….

It was the next day and I went straight to work. As I got to the lobby to change, Carolina was standing in front of the elevator with a evil grin.

"I caught you, you cheating bitch." she laughed showing me a picture of Takahiro and I at the boardwalk when he had his arm around me. "Care to explain?"

I felt my body go hot and I looked down at my feet. ' _Oh shit what have I done?'_ I thought as I kept looking down at the ground.


	8. Eisuke Part 7

**Eisuke Part 7**

"Well care to explain?" Carolina smiled evilly at me as she showed me the picture. Her loud voice caused a ruckus in the lobby, causing many people to stare and watch. I heard whispers echoing through the lobby and I tried not to look up at her. "Please explain what is going on this picture?" she smirked. ' _Damn I am in trouble. I guess I have to make stuff up to seem unaffected by this.'_

"What I can't hang out with a co-worker outside of work?" I said in a snarky tone. Carolina twitched a bit but still badgered me by shoving the picture into my face.

"This doesn't look like hanging out. This was around 11 at night when this happen. I don't think a man and woman hang out this long." her voice got even louder.

"Look Carolina, we are just friends-" I tried to explain calmly but then her father came up to her.

"Sweetie what's going on?" he asked.

"She's cheating Daddy!" Carolina cried. ' _I really want to bash her face in…'_

" _Oh no. You look like a whore when the actual one is the king. Reminds me of one. You know that one who beheaded many of his wives."_ Sayuri's voice came into my head. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I shivered a bit. ' _Great, she's around too…"_

"Young lady how dare you take you do this!?" Carolina's father yells at me.

"What's going on down here?" Eisuke's voice echoes through the room, causing everyone to go quiet.

"Eisuke, your girlfriend is cheating on you." Mr. Bucci said solemnly. "With this man. I've seen him around. He works here." he spat as he shoves the picture to his face.

Eisuke slowly walks down the steps and heads towards me. He stands in front of me, crossing his arms and looking down at me. I looked down not knowing what to say to him. Suddenly he grabs my arm and pulls me towards him. He grabs my chin and forces me to to look up. When I did, he kissed me. My heart stopped as he kissed me so deeply. I heard a lot of gasp and cries as he continued to kiss me. As we kiss, I felt my lips were on fire or something. I've never experienced this before. Then he pulls away from he and smirks.

"She didn't cheat on me. I trust her enough to know that she will never do that to me. I believe he is just a co-worker and nothing else." he said this loudly for everyone to hear. Then he pulls me to go elevator and presses the up button. We waited for the doors to close while he smirked. When it did, he pushes me up against the elevator wall.

"I'm sorry…" I said softly.

"You better be. I'm going to punish you for this...and for that sad excuse of a kiss." he said and kissed me forcefully. He kissed me over and over again. Without thinking I kissed him back and I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me. Then he pulls away and rests his forehead against mine. "Now THAT was a kiss." he smirk and leaves the elevator.

I stood there like an idiot. My heart was thumping so loud I thought it would explode. I slowly slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

 _Oh cute~"_ I heard Sayuri's voice in my head again.

"Shut up." I said, grasping my head, covering my ears.

" _What's wrong? You feeling down with your lover? That's what love feels like!"_ she laughed.

"Love?" I repeated and felt my heart speeding up. "Am I...in love with him?" I asked myself out loud. I felt my face heat up and my heart thumping so hard against my chest. "I...guess...I really am." I said.

I am in love with Eisuke. I don't know how and I don't know when, but my heart aches and I can't ignore them for very long.

…

It's been a few days after that incident and I haven't seen Eisuke since then. I don't see him anymore even though we live together. I get worried for him but I tried not to look all weak. I learned better in prison. I need to ignore these feelings or else someone's feelings will be crushed.

"Hey Tamaki you alright?" Chisato asked bringing me back to my senses.

"Yeah I'm fine. Totally." I blew her off.

"Well your pager has been ringing off the hook and you didn't seem at least fazed by it." she pointed out.

"Shit! Sorry I have to go!" I said booking out of the guest room and into the elevator. When I got up to Eisuke's suite, I saw him on the couch with his arm around another woman.

"There you are. You kept me waiting again." he said in his monotonous voice.

"...Sorry." I said bowing to him. "Did you need something sir?"

"Give me your pager and key. Your work is here done." he said smirking.

"Um...what?" I said. I don't believe this.

"I found someone much better suited for me so leave all that crap I gave you and leave." he said giving me that cold look. I quickly tossed the pager and the key at his feet and left.

' _I am an idiot! How can be so stupid to fall for a guy like that!?'_ I thought as I sped through the hall.

" _Now you know how I feel."_ Sayuri appeared in front of me. I went through her completely ignoring whatever she was saying to me. " _Don't runaway! It makes everything worse! You should be glad he didn't know about your feelings! You would become like me then!"_

"Like what Sayuri!" I snapped at her. I am done with everything.

" _Dead."_ she responded with a serious look that she has never done before.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused by her statement.

" _Follow me."_ she ordered. I did what I was told and followed her to my dorm.

"What is this about?" I asked but she only stood there in the dark room.

" _This is the only hint I am willing to give you. Take everything you have seen, everyone that you've met, heard, everything that you found out of place. Follow those rules that we'd made when we were kids and figure it out."_ She said and then disappeared again.

"Take everything...apply the three rules….what?" I whispered to myself. What is she going on about? My eyes caught sight on my whiteboard calendar on the wall. Without any thought I grabbed a dry erase marker and wrote mindlessly on the board. In black marker it said 'Who Killed Satomi Sayuri?'.

"Who killed Satomi Sayuri?" I repeated those words that I have written.

" _So who killed me?"_ I heard her voice in my head again. Then I wrote all my dreams on the whiteboard, starting with the one I've always had for 10 years. Next the same one with changes to them, then the one in the forest when we were kids, and then the one at my old house.

"Okay...these are my evidence." I said to myself. Thinking a bit more, I took out the most important parts of those dreams. The confession in the forest and the mystery at my house were the top ones. Then I wrote about the black aution that she led me to. For some reason I circled Eisuke's name in red. Eventually when I finished what appeared to be a diagram, it was color coated and what I wrote was pure madness.

I felt my face heat up but I ignored it and made a line to that man I met at the party. He seemed to know something by what he said to me. I made a line and wrote 'mysterious man'. I put the words that he said to me in quotations. I put a big red question mark and stood away from the board to look at the diagram I've made. It looks like a mad conspiracy theory. Of someone ssaw any of this, I'll probably be marked as crazy.

Then I ripped out a piece a paper and wrote the rules that Sayuri and I made. I wrote everything in a hurry and pinned it next to the board. I grabbed three different markers than the ones I was using and began to mark the things I have written down. When I got to the mystery man, I circled it in many different colors.

He's the one I need to find.

He knew something. He even took a risk by telling me that at the party that was filled with people. With my 'boyfriend' he took that risk. The man seemed off anyway.

I need to know so I decided to go back to the hotel. I rushed on the stairs but stopped midway. I noticed that it was already dark and the hotel was about empty. I checked my watch and see it was already one in the morning. No one will be awake at this time. I sighed and turned around and sat on the steps in defeat.

"Dome Tamaki." a man called me. I looked up and see that mystery man at the party was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "I've been waiting. I want to talk to you." he said with a strange smile that made me shiver to the core.


	9. Eisuke Part 8

**Eisuke Part 8**

"I been waiting to talk to you Miss Dome." the man said to me.

"About what?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh just little things you know." he said smiling awkwardly. "Things like Eisuke, his hotel/casino…. Satomi Sayuri." I stood up instantly but soon after that someone put a cloth on my face and I feel unconscious.

….

When I woke up I was tied up tightly on the ground. I looked around and see that I was up on a roof of a building surrounded by a few men in black. Two of them were wearing strange mask like they were in Mardi Gra.

"Oh you're awake." the man from the hotel said smiling.

"Who are you?" I asked glaring at him.

"Look Miss Dome, I know you have many questions and I have all the answers you're looking for. If you cooperate I'll give you all the answers you damn well please but you have to do something for me first." he said squatting in front of me. I hesitated as I looked at him with confused eyes. He rolled his eyes and sighed and then look at me with a stern look. "I know everything that happened ten years ago. Poor Sayuri-chan...she didn't have to die like that. I mean, she was so young..."

"Shut up…" I hissed. I felt my heartbeat speed up. I felt fear for the first time in a long time.

"Only 13. What a shame, isn't it? She was beautiful...like a butterfly. You seen her. You two were the best of friends...right...Kirigama Tamaki." he said smiling. Something in me snapped and before I knew it I was being held back by his goons, saying so much slang and curse words. I didn't know what I said. It was a good thing that I was tied up and held back or else I would beat his ass to a pulp.

"I can't believe you changed your name. Dome is such a simple last name don't you think? Well I guess you are still that simple minded girl. Ten years haven't changed you at all."

Kirigama was my father's last name. I changed it to forget everything from that time but I guess it caught up to me. I slowly sunk to the ground out of breath.

"How do you know all this? Who are you?" I asked.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked. ' _He knows a lot about me. He has a connection to Sayuri…'_ I thought it over.

" _Take it."_ I heard Sayuri tell me. I looked behind him and saw her sitting on the edge of the roof. " _Just take it."_ she said with anger in her eyes. I slowly nodded taking the deal.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. The man smiles and claps his hands.

"I need you to play the damsel in distress." he said. One of the goons in the mask lifted me off the ground onto my feet. The man snaps his fingers and another goon but with no mask comes up to me smirking. "Well I guess 'in distress' isn't the right term. More like damage." when he said that the goon punched me in the face and then started to kicked me until I was unconscious.

….

Everything was clouded. My head felt like lead as I try to see what was going on and I couldn't even lift it. I tried to move but I wasn't able to. Suddenly I heard the door open with a bang.

"You have a lot of balls for taking my things." I heard Eisuke's irritated voice.

"Inchinomiya Eisuke! What a pleasure to meet you on this fine night!" the man said cheerily.

"What did you do to her?" Eisuke asked.

"Lets just say we had a little struggle." the man said. "Don't worry she is fine. We'll she is still breathing...for now."

"What do you want?" Eisuke asked cutting him off.

"Your hotel!" the man laughed. "Your hotel is worth millions! It's every rich man's dream!"

"You want it because your company is about to go bankrupt right?" said Eisuke.

"Unfortunately it is. Someone leaked that I was embezzling money which that is true but not a lot of it to go bankrupt. With your hotel I can steal as much as I want without anyone knowing because I can earn it all back in a matter of minutes!"

"Sorry but it's not up for sale." Eisuke shot him down.

"Even if it was for your plaything's life." the man said as his footsteps got closer to me.

"What do you mean? What nonsense are you spewing?" Eisuke sounded very irritated now than before. I heard a shing sound and then I felt agonizing pain in my thigh. The pain snapped me out and the object went deeper into my thigh. I screamed so hard my throat burned.

"That Mr. Inchinomiya, that." he said sticking the object in my leg again. I cried out again and again every time he put the object into my leg.

"I don't care." Eisuke said in a stern voice but it sounded forced.

"Really?" the man said sarcastically. "I don't believe that. Not even a little bit." he repeatedly shoved the object into my thigh and then hit me with it across the face. "Mr. Inchinomiya, I have done this before so you better hurry up or else she might end up in the side of the road like trash. Oh who am I kidding she is already trash, right Tama-chan!~" he sang.

"Bite me asshole." I said in a hoarse voice and then he hit me again making me see stars.

"I'll do it. Just stop please." Eisuke said stopping the man from hitting me.

"So we have a deal!" the man shouted. I only heard paper flapping.

"Now let her go." Eisuke demanded.

"Uh I don't think so." with snap of his fingers I heard grunts and thuds. Then it was silent with only the wind blowing. "Time to snap out of it." I felt ice cold water empty on me. I looked around quickly finding a knocked out Eisuke on the ground near the exit. "You did a good job. Not a great job but good."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I spat.

"Hey it wasn't so bad!"

"You put a object into my thigh and hit me with that you ass!"

"It has to look good okay Chillax."

"Fuck you." I said spitting out blood.

"So now let us see what you have been doing for the last decade! I love stories!" he said with excitement. One of the goons with no mask gave him a manilla folder with a stack of paper in it. He pulls out a photo and shoves it onto my face. "Look at this! This is you! You were so young and cute!" he said waving the picture of me back and forth.

"You have me records?" I said.

"Yup! I kept tabs on you. Let's see...you were out into the psyche ward after a year of trying to kill yourself because you heard voices. You stay three years with a Dr. Madison Walter from England and did a lot of different treatments! Wow some of these haven't been used since the 50s!" he said looking at the papers. I stayed silent. Those three years were the worst years of my life.

"After getting dismissed, you went back to prison and bunked with a serial rapist, pedophile, and a murdering crack addict. Then you got into 35 fights, went to isolation 9 times, and got shanked 4 times. Well aren't you a tough cookie." he pinched my cheeks. "You certainly changed from a mouse to a tiger huh."

"Not my best change." I said glaring at him.

"I find your prison glare adorable. Doesn't even make me shake." he said still smiling. "Well, now you may ask your questions." he say on the ground like a child.

" _Do it. Ask every question that you have. Ask every single of them."_ Sayuri said with so much anger, straining her voice.

"Is she here?" the man ask. I looked at him shocked by what he asked. "Sayuri. You know the dead that stick around have unfinished business. I'm pretty sure that she has A LOT of unfinished business to do."

"She does. Hasn't left in 10 years." I said. "Now the questions. Question number 1, who are you? I've been asking but so far nothing."

"Well I am the man that killed Satomi Sayuri 10 years ago." My heart went dead. I felt numb everywhere. All I felt was my blood boiling as rage grew watching the man still smile.


	10. Eisuke Finale

**Eisuke Finale**

"My name is Akira Nikadio," he said with a smile that sent shivers down my spine. "And I killed that young Sayuri over ten years ago." I couldn't talk. My throat suddenly dried up and I couldn't even whisper. I stared at him as the blood from my face drained away. I looked away but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Look at me…" He said softly. "Look at me…" I hesitantly looked at him and all I saw how crazy his eyes were. They almost seemed inhuman.

"That's a good girl. That's the little Tamaki I used to see running around the courtyard with my niece."

"How...how did you know?" I manage to say.

"Wow, I can't believe you don't remember me. Well it was a long time ago and we don't really see each other. I am her father's close friend. Sayuri was like a niece to me when she was little until she began to hit puberty. She was beautiful and I couldn't wait to feel her, touch her…" he said touching my face like I was fragile.

"You…" I remembered the dreams she gave me. "Her first love" was her "uncle".

"We were quite happy for a while until she wanted to tell everyone. She wanted us to get married! I was already married with a son, but she said to divorce her and run away with her instead. I killed her with a pair a scissors that were close by and STAB, STAB, STAB!" he said mimicking his actions with the pipe aiming at my torso. I flinched every time he did it making him laugh uncontrollably.

"When I realized what I've had done I had to blame it on someone. I'm rich, married, a son in college I couldn't go down for this. Then I remembered the best friend down the street. The one with two sisters and a cheating gay father and an unstable mother. The one who had the brains, but not looks. The one they called Kirigama Tamaki. Then the idea but me! The friend who jealous of her life and looks decides to kill her! So I snuck into your house, drugged you, and place the bloody scissors in your room, washed you a little to make it look suspicious, and pulled some strings to make it seem like you did it." he smiled.

"You...you did this to me?" I whispered in disbelief. "You killed my friend and blamed me because of your lust for an underage girl!" I yelled. I tried to get up but it hurts everywhere and being tied up hurts even more.

"She was tempting and I took it. I never regretted it for a moment. I don't even regret killing the girl! But, now my company is going under so this deal I've made with Eisuke will help gain me money and power. Thank you for that."

"Then why are you doing this to me? Why are telling me this?"

"Well because you can see her, can't you? I see her too. If we both can see her then others can. I have to get rid of those who can send me to MY downfall." He said swinging the pipe around.

"So you are going to kill me?" I said fear rising within me.

"Well, yes of course. I told you because I started feel bad for the kid I sent away. She didn't get to live the life she wanted, couldn't achieve her dreams. Ugh, it hurts, so I've decided to end it all. Are you ready?" he raised the pipe like a bat. "Don't worry about me. I already have a fall guy in mind."

He has a point. There is no future for me. He ruined my life to save his own. Nobody wants a ex-con for an employer especially one who was arrested for murder. I was happy I got hired at a major hotel that barely even looked at my resume. Maybe that was an apology from something higher. But, what does it matter. My life is already gone since the day I was guilty for something that I didn't even do. I have no family, Eisuke doesn't even love me, I have nothing. I just...I just want this over. There's nothing left for me.

"Then please end for me." I said.

"You want to die? I was expecting more of a fight."

"You're right. My family doesn't want anything to do with me. They all left me. Father is in a different country with his lover, mother is married to someone else, my sister is somewhere in the world starting a new life, Eisuke doesn't even want me so please just kill me. End all this pain for me." I said. I was so depressed that it didn't care if I was begging. I want this to be over.

"Alright!" he laughed and as soon as the pipe was about to hit me the door busted open gaining both of our attention. Soryu and Mamoru were pointing their guns at. .

"Put the pipe down it else someone will get hurt!" a voice said happily. It was Ota throwing away his mask and Baba following behind. "You're in big trouble." Ota raised a recorder and played it. It has everything that just happened in a constant loop.

"You are going to have a great time in prison." Baba smiled.

"That means that our contract is over." Eisuke said getting up. He wasn't injured at all. Not even a scratch. He takes the contact and rips it into two.

"You are under arrest for kidnapping, assault, and the murder for Satomi Sayuri." Mamoru turns him around and handcuffs him. He drags him away as Akira tries to get away.

"Hey, pretty lady!" Baba crotches down and unties me. "Let's get your injuries taken care of." he touched me gently but I slapped him away.

"I don't need it. I have had worse." I said trying to get up. I groaned in pain and I held onto the pillar behind me for support.

"Don't be like that Kuro! Let's us go to the vet to fix you up!" Ota smiled. He reached out his hand still smiling. "Give paw Kuro."

"Fuck off." I hissed and went passed him grabbing into another pillar. "I don't need help. You know what can help me?" I said turning to look at them. "Pick me up and throw me off the damn roof." I said pushing past everyone. "If not then for now I'm going home to heal so that when I do decide to end my life, I can throw myself off." I left everyone on the roof.

….

It's been three weeks since then. I was given a week off from work by Eisuke. I didn't give a damn. I've healed physically, not mentally. I tried to kill myself yesterday, but someone snapped the sheets when I kicked the chair below me. I guess it was Sayuri somehow, someway. I tried many things like pills and razors, but it was like they kept going far away from me when I tried to reach them but she was always there moving it away. I gave up after hours of trying. Going in public is too public and I wanted to do it in private and the roof of my building has a code that I don't have.

Akira was sentenced to life in prison which made me smile. I didn't want to come forward but I did give a written statement and that I wanted it to be seen. I was giving compensation for my sentence, but it will always be on my record. Everyone heard about what happened ten years ago and now so I get pitied by my co-workers. I don't want that. Not at all.

The entire time I've been away I've been thinking about Eisuke. I forgot that he was there that night on the roof. Did he listen to what Akira and I said? I avoided him, but I didn't see the point since I do see him anymore. I just did it out of fear maybe. I don't even know myself anymore.

I didn't see Sayuri since the roof incident. I always wanted her to go away. For ten years I've hoped for her to leave, but since she's gone now I feel lonely. She was my best friend after all. Maybe it was pity because of what happened to her and how I treated her all these years.

….

One day someone knocked at my door. When I opened it, it was Takahiro with a small bouquet of roses.

"Do you want to grab a bite?" he asked.

"Why? You pity me too?" I spat.

"Nope just worried about someone I care about." he said. I sighed and took the flowers and left my apartment. We went to eat at the pancake shop and are all you can eat. It was fun, but with the staring, it lessened it. We walked and talked together for hours until it was dark. We reached a little boardwalk beside the hotel and look at the lights it was giving off.

"It's pretty isn't it?" I said looking over the water into its reflection.

"Very." Takahiro agreed. We watched quietly not speaking for another work until I caught him looking at me.

"What?" I said getting embarrassed.

"Are you and Eisuke really over. That's the rumor going around. If you are still together forgive me for my rudeness." Takahiro became frazzled.

"We are. Stop freaking out!" I laughed. "We are too different is all."

"Is it because you are an ex-con?" he asked hesitantly.

"Could be." I said honestly. "He didn't know. I didn't say." I shrugged not really caring about it. I am sure that he doesn't care about me. Even though he went up to roof when I was there I don't think he gave a rat's ass about me. Suddenly my phone went off and I quickly picked it up.

" _Where are you?"_ Eisuke's demanding voice asked.

"Eisuke? Why are you calling-" I tried to ask.

" _Where are you?"_ he asked again.

"By the boardwalk at the hotel, why?" I asked but he already hung up the phone.

"Eisuke? Why is he calling?" Takahiro asked.

"I don't know." I said shrugging again.

"Tamaki!" I heard my name being called. Takahiro and I looked over and see Eisuke striding towards us. "Let's talk." he said grabbing my arm.

"She's not going to talk to you." Takahiro intervened pulling me away from him. "You two are over so leave her alone."

"Who do you think you are?" Eisuke glared.

"Guys stop. Eisuke come with me." I said dragging him away. "What do you want?" I asked when we were far enough away from Takahiro.

"I thought you were going to kill yourself." he answered bluntly. "I...I…"

"I what?"

"I was worried about you." he said looking away. "From what I've heard on the roof I thought you would really do it. I didn't know if I should believe it or not so I decided to call you. And...I'm glad that you didn't." he said pulling me into a hug.

"Eisuke...why are you worried about me for? I'm nothing to you anymore so why?" I felt years for the first time in a while. My heart hurts so much.

"Because...because...you are…" he said until I was pulled away from him by Takahiro.

"Hey, did he hurt you?" Takahiro asked wiping my tears. "Here we can go." he tried to pull me away but I've stopped him.

"You, mind your own business. And never touch my woman again." Eisuke said threatening him.

"Excuse me?" said Takahiro.

"She's the only woman in the world who makes me come and save her from anything. I regret faking, but I needed Akira to confess so Mamoru can arrest him. I didn't know all that happened to you. How you lived your life until now. And all I thought about was giving you a better life. I regret letting you go because after you left I felt empty." Eisuke confessed putting my hand on his heart. His heart was beating really hard. "I'll give you all the happiness."

"You can't promise her that. You've dragged her into your messes!" Takahiro yelled.

"And I've drag him into mine." I said raising my voice. "Takahiro, I've been in a dark hole my whole life. I've tried to kill myself multiple times and I was going to do it again sometime. But, Eisuke didn't know and treated me horribly like he does with everyone else. It's because he was in pain like I was. Talking to him helped healed mine and I feel different than I've ever been. I felt something in my heart that I haven't felt in a long time."

"Are you saying that you...are in love with him?" Takahiro said in disbelief. I nodded my head slowly not able to look at Takahiro. "Don't you know how I feel? I love you, Tamaki."

"I did like you once, but not love. As a friend is how I feel." I said my voice cracking filled with angst. Takahiro was quiet for a while.

"I'll never forget this feeling you know. If he ever hurts you, you come to me." he spoke up. He touches my cheek so gently I felt so loved, but he isn't the for me. Eisuke was all I thought about and he suddenly snuck onto me heart. Takahiro left and didn't look back.

I felt Eisuke grab my hand and tugs me back to his penthouse. When we got there he pulled me into a hug so tightly I couldn't even breathe, but I didn't mind. I felt his love and I hugged him,back to show my love back. Suddenly there was a cold breeze surrounding us.

"It just got cold in here…" Eisuke whispered annoyed by the cold. Then there she was, hiding behind the curtains leaning against the window. She was cleaner than the last time. She smiled happily at us as she watched.

"Sayuri…" I whispered shocked to see her.

"Do...you need a minute?" he asked.

"You...believe me…" I said looking up in surprise. He must have thought I was crazy or something when listening to all that in the roof.

"Yeah...I felt some presence around. Baba said there was a spirit looking over us. I thought it was nonsense and I still do, but it's your friend right?" he left into his bedroom leaving me with Sayuri.

"Looks like you're getting the happy ending that you deserve." Sayuri came out and sat on the couch. I sat down next to her and put my feet up on the coffee table and she did the same.

"I've always thought that you will haunt me for the rest of my life. Maybe even get me in trouble so that they'll send me to the looney bin." I smiled thinking about all those years with her, bothering me, giving me riddles, dreams. "I'm going to feel lonely without you."

"Well you got a boyfriend now. You don't need me anymore and it's time to let you go. I did all that to have one more game with you, but it took longer than I thought. You are my best friend after all." she pinched my cheek.

"In another life...will we be together again?" I asked trying not to cry.

"Maybe~" she sang with sad smile.

"Always cryptic."

"Always and forever." she put her head on my shoulder. I felt more meanings with that comment. Our friendship and our unwitting personalities. When I looked down she was gone as the breeze blew gently against the curtains.

I didn't know how long I sat there, crying. I felt more alone than what I used to. All those years together has come to an end. We will never see each other again.

"You're crying." Eisuke's voice came out of nowhere.

"Sorry…" I said wiping the tears. He doesn't say anything and sits next to me and pulls me into a hug. He runs my arms and back and lays me down on the couch in his arms. We cuddled until we both fell asleep.

" _It's not the end, Tama-chan."_ I heard Sayuri's voice as I slept. " _Don't be so sad, the time will come so love your life the way you want. We'll see each other again. It's a promise."_ And that was the last thing she said.

She's right. I guess I've been negative for too long. We'll see each other again. Besides I have people in my life now. Eisuke,and I guess the other guys as well I suppose. I won't be lonely anymore and I have a promise to fulfill when the time comes.

I have hope.


	11. Ota Part 1

**Ota Part 1**

I pointed at the light-hair guy with the nice smile for the longest time.

" _Ooo, an angel~"_ Sayuri sang in my ear. ' _An angel?'_ I didn't get it at all, but this is the guy I'm gonna have to deal with. He's the reason that I'm out.

Because I've made a deal with the devil.

"I guess him is fine." I pointed at him. I really didn't care who he is. I already knew him as Kisaki Ota, the famous painter, but only to that extent. He's my target.

"Oh boy, Ota has a new pet to play with!" the man in the fedora laughed.

"Come on!" Ota smiled grabbing my hand. Then he dragged me out and we went into his guestroom.

"Sit, Koro." he smiled.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said cleaning my ears.

"Sit!" he repeated. I looked at him with a puzzled look as I headed to the bed to sit until he stopped me. "Bad girl! Pets are not allowed on the furniture! Sit on the ground!"

"Huh?" I don't understand. I'm a pet? I slowly sat on the floor anyway but I still looked at him with caution.

"Good girl!" he praised me and patted my head. "Come on girl! Food will be here soon!" he said motioning to come to the couch. I went to towards the couch and sat on the floor in front of a table that was in front of the couch.

"Wow, you're so smart Koro!" he praised again and I rolled my eyes. ' _This is the guy that I have to get info from? She has got to be kidding me…"_

" _How splendid! This is going to be fun to watch!"_ Sayuri giggled as she laid on the twin bed. " _Don't mind me Tama-chan, I'm just going to see where this goes~"_

I wanted to punch her so badly but to bad that she's dead. I can't even touch her. Eventually, the food arrived and was prepared in front of us. I grabbed chopsticks but my hand was suddenly hit with a whip. I dropped them and rubbed my hand and looked at Ota. He was holding a whip with a fake sad expression.

"The master eats first Koro." he said. He is starting to piss me off. He picked up some sushi and put it towards me mouth. "Say awe~" he smiled. I eat it reluctantly and he kept feeding me with a happy smile on his face. No one is this happy. After dinner he ordered me to bed.

"Am I going to have to sleep on the floor like a dog as well?" I asked.

"Of course not! You get the bed next to mine!"

" _Right next to me! It's just like our sleepovers we used to have!"_ Sayuri cheered. I have never wanted to punch something so badly in my life. These two will be the end of me.

As Ota slept, I was wide awake. ' _She ordered me to find info on his paintings...I think this is the best time.'_ I thought, slowly getting out of bed. I remembered what the woman who visited me in prison told me.

…...

" _I am going to get you out." the woman said smiling. She was not pretty and was old with a wig and big glasses._

" _Why?" I asked her._

" _Because I know what really happened to your friend long time ago. I know everything but,no can't give you the answers you want unless you do something for me." she whispered to me. Without any thinking whatsoever I sat up and leaned in to her._

" _What do you want me to do?" I asked. Getting out, getting the truth, all that was going through my head. My only chance to find out the truth._

" _I need you to follow this guy around. You see, we are both artist, but he's better than I am. What I need you to do is to get his ideas for his next paintings before he displays them. With every idea you give me, I'll give you the information about your friend that you desire."_

… _._

With that, I've made a deal with her to follow the young artist Kisaki Ota and steal his ideas for her. I lacked more info about him than I realized. He just looks ordinary and not a painter. He doesn't act like one either. Very different than what I imagined. The auctions were pure luck or just Sayuri helping me out in the worst way possible like she always does. I had to pretend to not know him which I became good in prison to avoid unnecessary problems.

I snuck around the suite but I found nothing. There was not even a memo for the next painting idea anywhere. It's probably in another location. He's rich so there's probably other places it could be.

" _Treasure hunting?"_ Sayuri wrapped her arms around my neck behind me in a hug. I felt cold all over and shivered.

"Shut up Sayuri…" I whispered.

" _Don't be so stuck up! I'm here to help you so don't stress so much."_

"Bullcrap." I felt cold on my left shoulder where her head was. I could see a mischievous smile playing on her face. It was grossing me out.

" _Don't make things harder for yourself. You won't get anything done that way."_ Suddenly there was a pair of scissors in my hand. I felt like I was in the Antarctica, shivering non-stop. " _You know, following this path will be your end. I suggest you be cautious or stop. In my opinion stop."_ I turned around to get her off me but she was already gone.

….

I left early to go to work. I hardly slept because I was searching for information for hours and that same old dream made me stay up. The rusty pair of scissors and a dead body that I never witnessed.

All day I've buried myself in work. Preparing beds, amenities, dusting, I literally worked to avoid others. I've done this a lot so the other maids knew that I won't pay attention to them for a while.

It was lunch time and I sat with Chisato and Sakiko to eat food that I bought at a convenient store down the road. It felt almost normal for once. Sakiko talking the day away with Chisato listening intently while I sat there half listening and half somewhere else. Today Sayuri sat across from me, smiling, making fun of Sakiko for talking so much. It was so close but this happens about three to four times a week. Hoping for a real normal is too rare for me.

"Excuse me ladies!" a happy voice rang through my ears. I looked up and see Ota sitting down right on top of Sayuri.

" _How rude!"_ Sayuri pouted. It took me everything I had not to burst out laughing.

"Kisaki Ota!" Sakiko yelled in surprise. Chisato was shocked as well looking at the real artist himself.

"How are you ladies? Do you mind sitting here?" he smiled making the girls smile with awe.

"Of course, Kisaki-sama!" Sakiko giggled with glee.

"But why with us?" Chisato asked.

"For her." he pointed at me.

"What?" the girls said together.

"It's because she is my-"

"Childhood friend!" I cut him out. No way in hell that he's going to say pet in public. "We are childhood friends! I didn't recognize him at first but no I remembered!" I lied. "Hey, I need to tell you something, so we will be right back!" I said grabbing Ota and dragging him away to a secluded spot near the lunch hall. "What the hell are you doing?!" I whispered to him.

"I noticed that you ran away so I went looking for you!" he smiled.

"You can't just show up though! I work here! I need this job!"

"Why can you quit and be a pet like a pet supposed to do?"

"Are you kidding me right now?" What the hell is wrong with him? Is this some coping mechanism or something? A prank? This is not funny in the slightest.

"Be careful what you say to me, Koro. You wouldn't like me when I am angry~" he smiled differently than before. It was more sinister and seemed dark. "Than I will have to punish you." his smiled disappeared instantly and he was scary looking. It was more of a demon expression than an angel. I've seen faces like this in prison so I could tell how much he meant it. I was already hit with a whip by him so there's no telling what else he'll do to me. Too bad I could care less what happens. I can always beat him.

"Than stay out of my way." I was able to grow a pair and hiss at him, shocking him. I'm not here to play slave and master, I'm here for the truth ten years ago and there is no way in hell that I will leave until I get answers. I glared and left him to go back to the girls. When I came back Erika was there and the twins were both holding separate piles of blankets.

"Someone ripped these blankets apart on the fifth floor…" Erika said mocking a sad tone in her voice. I just cleaned that floor! I was getting angrier by the minute. "Since it's your floor you are going to have to fix it." she snapped her fingers and the twins forced both piles onto me. I dropped them all and looked at the group of girls who were pushing my buttons beyond my limit. "Have fun!" All three laughed at me and walked away. My body was moving on its own to punch them in the face. Sakiko and Chisato grabbed hold of me and were forcing me back.

"Tamaki, it's not worth it!" Chisato grunted.

"Tamaki, find your Zen or something!" Sakiko pulled. I calmed down and gathered the blankets.

"Tell Kenzaki that I'll be repairing the blankets…" I said leaving the girls.

…..

I was in Ota's penthouse suite trying to find information again while he is out. I still haven't found anything. I gave up and started to see up the blankets. I thought of dark, violent things I could do to Erika and those ratty twins. I don't snitch about others so having these images make up for it. Unfortunately, I am not good at sewing. It looks horrendous no matter how I tried to fix this. I kept poking myself with the needle and making my fingers bleed so it took longer to fix them.

"Koro?" I heard Ota's voice but I was too busy to pay any attention to him. "Koro?" he called out again, irritating me. "Koro?"

"What! What is it! What do you want!?" I shouted looking at him. He didn't say anything and stood awkwardly.

"Just...um...what are you doing working?" he tried to brighten up the atmosphere. "It's time to play!"

"Look, Ota, drop this master act or something. It's not funny and I don't have the patience to play with you so go away and come back when I don't feel like destroying something-ouch!" I dogged the needle into my thumb again making it bleed for the third time. I'm going to have to pull a all nighter, how glorious.

"Didn't I warn you today? About how you talk to me?" he said with a threatening tone.

"Well did I fucking stutter?" I talked back. He was astonished by the way I was talking to him. "I could care even less about what you are you going to do to me." I don't care anymore about avoiding to step on his toes. I just want peace of mind and silence. "Go play somewhere else. I am busy." I glared and then went back to sewing. Suddenly the blanket and needle was taking away from me. Ota sat on the couch next to me and started to fix my horrible sewing.

"You really aren't good at sewing. You fail as a girl." he said focusing his attention on sewing.

"Whatever…" I sighed and leaned against the arm of the couch. Then he ruffled my hair into a mess. My heart thumped hard as I fixed my hair. I felt the warmth that was coming from it making me blush. ' _Stop it Tamaki! He's only a target!'_ I thought.

" _How scandalous!"_ Sayuri shrieked with joy. " _I can't wait how this turns out, don't you agree?"_ Then my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and saw it was a message from that woman who got me out of prison. She gave me this phone and her number was under name she gave herself, "Willow".

 _ **Did you get anything yet?- Willow**_

I checked to see if he was looking. As he sewed the blankets I quickly replied back.

 _ **Not yet. Trying to gain trust. Have patience.**_ I think that's a better way. Yeah, yeah! Why didn't I think about this before.

 _ **Good luck with that.**_ And that's all she said. I didn't know what that meant but I will have what she wants and what I want soon.


	12. Ota Part 2

**Ota Part 2**

It has been one week since I have last seen Ota. It had me a little worry for a second. I don't know why but I did. I hate the guy so why am I do worried about him? I felt pretty disgusted with myself thinking about it. Suddenly my phone went off and I saw that I have received a text message from Ota. It only had an address and the words 'Please come.' Feeling a sudden relief I close my phone and finish work as soon as possible.

I used my GPS on my phone to find the place Ota sent me. I ended up a nice apartment complex not to far from the hotel. When I was about to step inside a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned around d with my menacing prison glare and saw a middle age man in a business suit with a toothy, twitch smile.

"Hello, young lady!" he said trying to cover up his fear after seeing my glare. He clears his throat and then twirls a card between his fingers and extends it to me. "The name's Kuboyama. I am a reporter who is looking for a scoop of the greatly acclaimed artist, Kisaki Ota!" he explained with some kind of announcing voice like he wants to be heard by everyone around him. "And since you are in front of his building and that I have never seen you before means that you must know Ota, right?" he winks. ' _Is...is he a moron?'_ I stayed silent as I eyed him from top to bottom.

"Are you so excited that a reporter is talking to you about Kisaki? Are you happy that you are getting interviewed by the best of the best?" he swivels his eyebrows at me. "Well you should! A prostitute like you should be overwhelmed with excitement!"

"Excuse me, what the fuck did you say?" I hissed and gave him my prison glare again, silencing him. "Prostitute? Are you kidding me? Should I break that arm of yours or break your kneecaps?" I threatened him. "You're wasting my time. You better leave before I decide that those options are no longer separate." I said cracking my knuckles. He slowly stepped away and ran like a dog with a tail between its legs. I sighed in annoyance and went inside the apartment building.

I got to the floor and door number Ota sent me. I knocked a few times but no one answers. Before I tried again the door flew open and Ota was standing there with big grin on his paint covered face.

"Koro! Come in, come in!" he nudge me in. I looked around in his apartment and saw a large bed in the middle with canvases, used or still blank laying around his room. "Sorry for the mess, Koro! You're master was working on something while you are coming?"

"Working on what?" I asked hoping to be some kind of info to use to give to Willow. I looked around and see a painting, destroyed and crushed into a trash can in the corner.

"Don't worry about that, Koro! It's not worth to mention!" he laughs. "Oh yeah, your gift I made you!" he smiled and then asked my to lift my hair up. I did what I was told and suddenly he was behind me and there was a collar around my neck. I looked at myself in the mirror to have a better look at it. It was black with a bluebird in a cage charm hanging on a black square. It wasn't so bad looking. I actually kind of like it. "It's a collar for you! So that way when you get lost I can always find you!" he said. Okay, now I hate it.

"Thanks…" I said sighing in annoyance again. Really, it's basically a dog collar. But why do I feel so happy about it? Is it because it's my first gift in years? Well I haven't received anything since my twelfth birthday from Sayuri and Naomi so it could just be some sort of nostalgia.

" _Wow, how pretty! You're such a good dog, Tama-chi!"_ Safari mocked me as she patted my head like a dog that I apparently am.

"Do you not like it, Koro?" I saw Ota look disappointed in the mirror. "I worked so hard on it…" he pouted. I sighed again trying to cool my nerves. I turned around a faced him.

"No...I like it. Thanks...master." I said taking a smile and pulling of the 'master' thing so he can be happy. It bothers me that he was sad. What is wrong with me? Why am I worried if he is happy or not? He's treating me like a pet!

"Good job! Who's a good girl?" he said ruffling my hair, talking in a high pitch voice like people do with animals. He was smiling so wide I couldn't help but smile too.

….

It's been a few days and I have buried myself in work again. This time to keep my mind wandering off from the thoughts of Ota that have plagued my mind. It's been hell because when I try to think of something else his smile appears in my head and I can't get rid of it.

"Tamaki, you are really throwing yourself into work today. More than usual…" Chisato said amazed how much work I was doing.

"Well I need to keep things off my mind." I said fixing a guest bed.

"Is it Kisaki?" she said with a smile.

"What!? No!" I quickly denied it. "Why would I thinking about that pain in the ass!?"

"Ha, you don't have to be dramatic about it. You guys are childhood friends so of course one of you would grow into something more." Chisato giggles at my reaction.

"Chisato, I don't know what kind of nonsense manga you have been reading but get into reality and see that there is nothing between us and nothing will." I said finishing up.

"That's a cute collar!" she said looking at it. "Where did you get it from?"

"...Ota…" I said softly. She smiles at me and pays me on my shoulder.

"You ready for the next room?" she asked.

"Yeah, just one more thing I need to do and I'll be right there." I said watching her go I to the next room. I went to the bed and fluffed the pillows. While I fluffed I heard a faint screeching noise like staid on a TV or something.

" _Always a good help aren't you, Tama-Tama!"_ Sayuri cheered as she sat on the couch.

"It's my job Sayuri so please go away." I said rolling my eyes.

" _I wish I had a job but somethi vs never come true. I am dead as anything could be!"_

"You seem to cheery for a dead girl? What's going on with you?" I asked. She's always cheery but not that cheery.

" _Fate has something in store for you!"_ she answered Suddenly appearing laying on the bed I just made.

"Since when can you see the future?"

" _I've always seen the future my good Tamaki! It's just you who is so blindsided by love to see anything."_

"Love? What are blabbering about now? From fate to love, you are too busy for a dead person." I said leaning against the bed propping my head up.

" _There are just some mysterious things in the world that you don't know about. Things that can totally destroy your world entirely."_ Sayuri gave a sinister smile. " _But hey, why bother? I'm just a dead girl talking to a dead girl walking."_ she said finally disappearing from sight.

…

It was lunch time and I headed to the parking garage. I went to the second floor and sat on a shot wall that separates the parking lot. I waited a little until a familiar face showed up.

"Hey, Tamaki!" a tanned woman came running towards me in her black stiletto heels and tight hot pink dress.

"Oh Naomi!" I called out to her. She was a friend back in middle school that Sayuri and I used to hang out with. After Sayuri's death I didn't know what happened to her until she ended up in the same prison as me five years ago. She was caught on some drug charges and had to do time for a year and a half. After that she became a escort and had a son, Riku. We were able to reconnect when I interrupted an argue between her and a client of hers.

"Did I keep you waiting?" she asked. Even after all this time she has never changed. She has always been a kind girl and extremely smart. It sucks that her dad died before she could even get into high school. With brains like that she could have been a doctor or a lawyer. Her father was a good man but he got a girl pregnant when he was in high school, got kicked out of the family and his girlfriend, and she dropped Naomi on his doorstep so he had to work to make ends meet. He died of stomach cancer two years after I was incarcerated.

"No, of course not! I'm just glad you made it!" I smiled.

"Anything interesting at the hotel today? Any gossip, stories?" she asked elbowing me.

"Well there's this one rumor that one of the maids is sleeping with a famous actress~" I said.

"Ooo, forbidden love! It's like a novel!" she laughed as she tore a part of her sandwich. I laughed along with her as I explained in detail about what was happening.

It was like middle school all over again. It was such a calming time. Between my parents fighting and my friends own problems with theirs, we only had each other dreaming of a life we wants and to spend it together. Too bad it never happened. It was only us two and a dead girl.

"How's the little man Riku doing?" I asked.

"Riku is a total sweetheart. He made me a Valentine's day card for me when he was at preschool and oh, I love him so much!" she was floating at the mention of Riku. I am happy for her that she has someone in her life. "Everything changes when you have children. One day you will have a child and that way they can marry and we will always be together!" she said jokingly.

"Like I want my child to marry a kid like yours. They way you explain him, he seems to grow up as a womanizer." I joked.

"Ouch, that hurts." she made a pouting face and then busted out laughing. We continued to talk until my lunch break as over. We said our goodbyes and as I watched her leave I felt a sudden headache. I shut my eyes tightly and held my head in pain. When I slowly opened my eyes I was in a meadow. The meadow had tall yellow and green grass that reached my waist.

" _Hey!"_ I heard a whispy voice. I looked all around me but couldn't find anything or anyone around. Suddenly I turned sharply and has a bright white ghost that kind of look like a willow-of-the-wisp and resembled a young girl. " _Hey! Follow me..."_ it said going towards a forest in the distance. I followed it until I reached a little creek. When I tried to look for the willow-of-the-wisp I saw it at a large willow that hung over the small creek.

"What is this place?" I asked in awe of the amazing view the might not the sunset gave this scenery.

" _Remember."_ It said confusing me.

"What?" I asked.

" _Remember."_ it said again. Then a loud beeping noise brought me back to the parking garage.

"Get out of the way lady!" a man yelled at me.

"C-Can't you we I'm walking here!" I shouted back leaving the garage. ' _Hell...what the hell happened?'_ I thought as I breathed heavily a I leaned against the hallway wall. "Remember...remember what?" I said thinking about that delusion. "No, no, no, I had this fixed…" I said to myself. I remembered my "treatment" from Dr. Madison Walter who used the twenties style of taking care of the crazy ones until she was discovered and chased out of the country. "I had this fixed...I had this fixed…" I repeated. These delusions and Sayuri got me into her medieval practices in the first place. Now that I remembered it I am going to have nightmares mixed with the reoccurring one that I've always had since Sayuri's death. When I came to my senses I walked slowly back into the hotel and went to work and worked like I have never worked before.


	13. Ota Part 3

**Ota Part 3**

"Koro!" Let's go for a walk!" a cheerful Ota appeared in the guestroom that I was working in.

"No." I quickly refused not looking up from dusting the furniture.

"Come on, please!" He begged.

"Ota, I am working right now! Go paint or something." I said still dusting the furniture. Suddenly the duster was smack out of my hand and then I was grabbed by the hand and pulled away from the guestroom.

"Tamaki, where are you going?" Chisato called out to me seeing me get pulled away by Ota.

"Tell Kenzaki that she's getting the rest of the day off!" Ota shouts as he pulls me into the elevator.

…

After he let me change my clothes we went on a walk around the city hand in hand.

"I didn't know you were goth, Koro! It's a good look for you!" he said petting my head. I wore a black top that had a wolf showing its teeth with dark blue jeans with chains hanging down to my thighs.

"Thank you now let me go!" I said trying to pull away. He held on to my hand like we were glued together.

"We are on a walk, Koro. If I let go you would run away!" he smiled and squeezed my hand tighter. I groaned and reluctantly went with him.

"Where are we even going?" I asked. He didn't say anything and just hum a little tune.

"Look Koro, crepes!" he said. Without asking he bought two strawberry crepes, one for him and one for me. "You must be hungry after working so much!" Well I can't complain to that. Free food equals happiness.

"Is it good?" he asked after I took a bite.

"Yeah, it's fine." I said shrugging. Then he took a bite out of mine. "Ota! You have to same exact One! Eat yours!" I said blushing. ' _It's like an indirect kiss!'_ I thought and then I shook my head. ' _Oh hell no! What am I, a kid still?'_

"Yours looks better than mine, Koro. I just wanted to try!" After we finished we took a turn at a corner and almost ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry ma'am!" he said in the most apologizing way. I was surprised how earnest it sounded. Too bad it's just an act or else I could really dig him.

"Sorry, miss…" I bowed in apology. When I looked up to the woman I recognized her.

"Oh, it's-" she said until he was cut short when she saw us. She was older with short dark brown hair. She smiled kindly at us as she looks between us. "Kisaki Ota! What a pleasure to see you!"

"Rin." Ota's tone changed but not his expression. He might be smiling on the outside but I felt some sort of coldness. "How are you?"

"I've been doing great!" she smiled and then she looked at me. "Who is this? Your girlfriend?" Oh...I know her. This is Willow. Before he even said anything I stepped in and bowed to her.

"Yes I am. I'm Dome Tamaki." I said with best smile I could pull off.

"Well it is very nice to meet you." she smiled. I could tell she recognized me. She came close to me for some sort of inspection. She handed me a piece of paper and snuck into my hand as she passed. I quickly shoved it into my pocket. "I'm sorry I must go now. I had a meeting to go to." and with that she left.

"Who is she?" I asked curiously. I know that they know each other but I have to play stupid with this one.

"She's an artist like me. The media calls us rivals since we are both talented but in my opinion, I am better." he smiled. "We were suppose to meet at an exhibit for our new pieces."

"Really? Do you a have a piece ready for it?" I asked.

"Oh look let's get some smoothies!" he said ignoring my question. When he let go and went to get smoothies I quickly got the piece of paper and read it. There was I address with the apartment building floor and door and I have to go in twenty minutes. I quickly put the note back in my pocket. Ota came back with two smoothies and he handed me one.

"I have to go. Chisato texted me to help her with some work." I lied to cover up what I am really doing.

"Oh...really." he said with that same smile as before. I apologized and quickly left him.

I went to the address and banged on the door. ' _Come on you old hag. You wanted me to come here in the first place.'_ No one was answering no matter how much I banged and threatened to knock the door down. Finally, an angry Willow or should I say "Willow" answered the door and quickly pulled me. Her room was just like Ota's but more messier than his. It looks like a tornado went through here.

"Since when did you become that brat's girlfriend?" she said with a totally different tone. It was harsh and filled with so much disgust I was taken back. "I thought you were gaining trust points, not bed points." she poured a cup of red wine. She offered but I declined and drank some of my smoothie.

"Well, either one would do right? As long as we both get what we want." I said leaning against the paint ruined wall.

"Mm. I didn't know you would go that far just to get truth for something that happened so long ago."

"That 'something' put me in prison for most of my life. I just want my justice that I was denied."

"Such a strong personality...I knew I liked you from the moment I saw you months ago." Willow smirked.

"So should I call you Rin or Willow?"

"Either one is fine by me as long nobody finds about our little agreement. Did you get anything?"

"Nope. Just like you he has painter's block or whatever you call it for artist who can't paint." I answered. "Or he's really good at hiding his real work." Like his personality.

"It is going to be harder than I imagined." Rin sighed heavily and took a big gulp of her wine. "Just keep doing what you are doing. I will not stop until I know what he has planned. Leave now." she said. I rolled my eyes and went out the door.

….

Three days later I was cleaning the halls when I noticed a man who seemed lost. He was older with grey hair and wore glasses and a black business suit.

"Excuse me, sir? Are you lost?" I went up to him. His eyes went wide as if he knew me. I kept fake smiling ignoring his look. "What room are you searching for?"

"I don't need help." he brushed me off and walked away. I shrugged and went back to work.

….

I was in the lobby putting the magazines in order until a wave of paparazzi swarmed in. They were shouting and pushing the customers out of the way.

"Just a little information, sir! Just a bit!" one of them yelled.

"Come on!" another shouted. God, they are so annoying. Then I noticed someone push themselves out of the crowd. He wasn't noticed by the paparazzi and stood there watching the crowd swarm more closely to whoever it was in the middle of the storm. The man seemed to be very young and wore a blue business suit and had black hair almost covering his eyes. He looks over to where I was and his eyes went as wide as the old man I saw before. I couldn't hear what he said but I read his lips. He said my name. My real name. I hurried away avoiding any more contact but he caught up to me and grabbed my wrist.

"Tamaki...Kirigami Tamaki, right?" he said out of breath. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him.

"Sorry, you must have the wrong person." I said calmly. I took back my arm and and went up the stairs.

"I know it's you, Tamaki!" the man suddenly shouted as I reached the first platform of the stairs, gaining everyone's attention. "I want to know the truth! I want to hear it from you!" the man shouted. I kept walking up the stairs, pretending not to know him.

" _It's rude to walk away from someone who is talking to you."_ Sayuri laughed as I entered an empty elevator pressing one of the floors I need to work on. I heard that same static noise but I can't tell where it's coming from.

"It's not then time to lecture me, Sayuri." I said still thinking about that guy. Who was he? How does he know me?

" _Oh my sweet Tamaki...you still haven't recognized him."_

"Why? Do I know him?"

" _Of course you do. You have always known him."_ she laughed and suddenly vanishes without a trace.


	14. Ota Part 4

**Ota Part 4**

"That guy is back, Tama…" Chisato whispers to me. I looked over my shoulder slightly and see him walking back and forth in front of the guestroom we were cleaning. "Are you she you don't know him?"

"I don't! Maybe one of the maids got a little frisky with a customer and he thinks I'm her!" I said shrugging.

"We don't have a Kirigami Tamaki here. We have you but you're Dome not Kirigami."

"I don't let's just go back to work." I suggested and we both agreed until he barges into the room.

"I'll pay double if you come with me." the guy said pointing at me.

"I'm working." I shot him down instantly.

"Triple."

"No."

"Quadruple."

"No! No! No! What part of no do you not understand!?" I said throwing the towels on the floor angrily.

"Tamaki, just go with him." Chisato pushed me towards him.

"I'll let Erika or Kenzaki know that you left early." she said with an annoyed expression. "He isn't going to leave you alone and he seems nice so go!" she said push in us out and slamming the door.

"Ugh...I'll go change." I gave him making him smile in the process.

After changing the guy dragged me to the park. I wore my black jeans and band t-shirt which didn't seem right with him in his brown business suit. He drags me around by wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Let the fun began!" he cheered as I rolled my eyes. I followed him around as we walked through the park. We ate crepes and looked at the fountain. "Oh boy, I'm so nervous…" he said shaking his leg.

"Do you...have a crush on me or something?" I asked. Then he coughed and gave me a shocked expression. "Look dude, I'm flattered, but I don't know you so can you give up on me?" I said. For some reason Ota popped into my head.

"Oh no! It's nothing like that! Kirigami-neesan, I don't have feelings towards you at all!" he said freaking out.

"Wait...Kirigami-neesan..." I said as a memory started to play in my head.

…..

" _Ame, hurry up! You're slowing us down!" Sayuri yelled at her little brother who tried to catch up to her, Naomi, my little sister Mae, and I as we chased an ice cream truck._

" _Then I'll stay behind with Ame-kun!" Mae said slowing down and ran besides him._

" _The perfect couple!" Sayuri laughed._

" _They are too young for that!" I yelled at her._

" _You and your sister complex…" Sayuri sighed. I looked over my shoulder and see the two kids holding hands and blushing._

… _.._

"Ame? Satomi Ame?" I whispered slowly getting up.

"It's been a while, Kirigami-neesan." he said awkwardly scratching his cheek. "So you go by Dome now? Isn't that a bit too simple for a fake name?" he laugh trying to make a joke.

"No...no...This isn't happening…." I said feeling all the memories rushing into my head. I gripped my hair as every little insult, every fight, every inch of needles and shocks of electricity from the psych ward go through my body.

"Kiri-"

"No, don't touch me!" I yelled smacking his hand away. "Don't come near me!" ' _Why...why is he here...why can't I be left alone!"_

 _Find me…_

' _What?'_ I heard someone call.

' _Find me...find me...find me.'_ suddenly that thing from the parking garage was in front of me. I ran away from and didn't look back as he called that vile name. I found myself on the ground in the middle of the wooden area of the park.

" _Wow, running away for once."_ Sayuri chuckled leaning against a tree in front of me. That static sound happened again loud enough for her to hear but she blew it off.

"I'm better now...I'm better now…" I said running my arms.

" _Oh no, a flashback…"_ Sayuri said monotonously. " _What are we going to do? Are you going to find me?"_

""What?" I said looking up at her directly. She was so close to my face I could feel the coldness she gives off.

" _You heard me. Find me."_ then she disappeared again.

…...

I got a text from Ota saying it was urgent that I go see him immediately after work. When work was done I dashed out of the hotel and ran to the apartment complex. I rang the doorbell and a hand pulled me into the room.

"I have to show you something!" Ota's perky voice said and dragged me to a painted canvas. "What do you think?" he smiled.

There was a blooming light pink flower. It was shaded with so much white like it was daybreak. It was very pretty and well done, but it lacked...feeling.

"It's...it's...okay." I shrugged. I turned around and he was downcasted. Suddenly he want towards it and grabs the canvas, breaking it into two. "What are you doing!?" I yelled.

"It's hopeless! There's going to be exhibit in a few weeks and I have nothing!" he shouted, slamming the broken canvas on the floor. He sat on the bed in the middle of the room and put his face into his hands. He let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head over and over again. I didn't know what to do so I thought I should leave him alone. I turned to look at the other paintings he did. My eye caught sight of a painting of an old man. He was very old, wore dirty, bagging clothing. His hands were red and cracked from working. His eyes were extremely sad. My heart pang looking at it. I felt this overwhelming emotion of...sadness and unworthiness.

This...this is an Kisaki Ota painting.

"What is this painting, Ota?" I asked.

"That was something I painted a long time ago. It's nothing so out it back." he said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"This...is a real painting." I said lightly tracing the man's voice.

"What do you know about art?" his anger rose.

"Nothing. Not even a little, but I do know that it's suppose to mean something to those who look at it." I said. Than I remembered what Sayuri said a long time ago. "A...a girl once told me…" I started to say. My throat tightened and my mouth went dry. I guess it still hurts to talk or even mention her to this day. "She told me that art is way to express your purest feeling, raw emotion, that can affect and inspire to those who look upon it. To feel feelings that you knew could imaging to feel in your life. Sadness, pain, happy, anger, despair...the only way to show how to reach others." I said hearing Sayuri saying the same thing, in sync with me. I sat next to him and showed him the old man again.

"This...what I felt look at this man reminded of me...an old me...from a long time ago that I've forgotten. Looking at this reminded me of my own sadness, my own nonexistent worth as a person." I said with smile melancholy. "You can paint like this again. This is the true art of the one artist I got to know; Kisaki Ota: the somehow angelic artist." I joked and got a little smile from him. "Is there a theme for this exhibit?"

"From the Heart."

"Then I know you can do it. If you can make me feel like this, then you can make anyone feel how you feel." he gripped my hand squeezed it so tightly I felt the blood stop flowing.

"Thank you…" he said and gave me a tight hug. "Thank you...Tamaki." he said with his voice hoarse. I awkwardly hugged him back. I patted his back as my face blushed and my heart thumped hard in my chest.

"Thank me later when you paint an amazing piece of work." I smiled.

"Then I'll be sure to show you it first." he said putting his forehead against mine. "I pinky promise." he put his pinky out, waiting for mine to wrap around his. I slowly brought mine up and do the pinky promise with him. We both smiled at each other and waved our entwined pinkies.

"Hey, Koro, when you were talking about yourself...about your feelings...can you tell me more about yourself. You don't seem to talk about yourself very much. Besides, you shouldn't keep things from your master!" he laughed a little. ' _Only if you knew. I'm sorry, Ota but this is all that I will ever tell you. If you found out what I'm really here for then you will loathe me for the rest of your life.'_

"Sorry, I like my secrets! I joked back.

"It was worth a shot." he chuckled. He got up and set up another blank canvas.

…

A few days before the exhibit I got the same text from him again. I did the same thing as before and went to him. He lets me in and shows me another painting. It was a meadow with fall colors. In the back was a withered tree with only one leaf holding on by a thread. I...felt loneliness and….complete utter feeling of desperation looking at the lone leaf. I turned to him and nodded my head.

"You're crying…" Ota wipes my tears.

"You did it…" I said trying to keep myself from crying more.

"This is the piece I'll be showing at the exhibit."

"I guess so." I said looking back at it. Suddenly I got an emergency call from work and told him I have to go. When I left I slowly called Willow.

"Do you finally have something!?" she screamed on her end. "The exhibit is in a few days, what have you been doing!?"

"Chill out, I got the info you wanted…" I said feeling disgusted with myself. Ota worked hard to finally get a real part piece out. Now I'm the one who is going to crush him entirely.

"Then spit it out!"

"It's a meadow with fall colors and a dead tree with one leaf. It's pretty good. Are you able to top it and have it done in this short amount of time?" I mocked her.

"Don't underestimate me! After the exhibit I'll tell you whatever you want. Toodles!" the she hung up.

" _Toodles? Who says that anymore?"_ Sayuri appeared beside me. I heard that static sound again.

"Do you hear this static noise?" I asked her but she seemed completely uninterested in it and wondered around the elevator.

" _When I thought you two would be such a cute couple, you go on ruining your future again. I guess old habits die hard."_ she shrugged and relief a disappointed sigh.

"We are not like that."

" _You two act the total opposite of that. You are totally into him as he is with you. It's only a matter of time with two things. He can either find out what you really are doing or get together before finding out what you are doing."_

"I chose this path on my own terms, Sayuri. I don't need your opinion on it."

" _Whatever. Like I said many time before; you are just a dead girl walking. The more you walk, the more you get closer and closer to hell."_

"I've been through hell and then I came back. No matter what I will get what I waited ten years for." ' _Find her? Whatever. Everything she says is dumb and a waste of time.'_ I thought, leaving her in the elevator.


	15. Ota Part 5

**Ota Part 5**

It's the day of the exhibit. I am racked with guilt. I couldn't help by shake my leg as I sat on the nice chairs, waiting for the show to start. How is this going to turn up? How am I going to explain today's disaster to Ota when he sees Rin's painting? Maybe he won't know. Maybe he'll think that it is a coincidence!

"Ladies and gentleman, I present you our top artists!" the announcer presented five artists on the stage. One by one they showed their art. Then it was Ota's turn. He unveiled his art and it was awed by everyone in the room. I swallowed hard and scratched my arm, feeling a sudden itch.

" _Feeling guilty?"_ Sayuri appeared, sitting in the empty seat next to me. " _You should. You didn't have to go through with this. It isn't worth it to know what happened in the past. Let go."_

"That's you're opinion." I said in a low voice that only she could hear. I leaned over without taking my eyes off the stage. "He might not know it was me."

" _That's bull and you know it."_ she hissed under breath and crossed her legs and gently touched my cheek with her cold hand. " _Why can't you just listen to me? Just this once? Oh, who am I kidding. You're always a stubborn mule."_ then that man who calls himself a reporter sits in the chair she was in. " _Hey! I was sitting there! Ugh, sometimes being dead sucks."_

"It's nice to see you again, ma'am!" he said, ripping his head. "It's hard to tell these days. All the women who hang out with him are either famous or just prostitutes." he laughed at his own joke. "Well, your dress is lovely! Did he but that for you?"

"I don't know." I said. My dark blue dress was from Ota but I don't want to tell him. I already have a bad vibe from him.

"I haven't even introduce myself! Hello, I am Kuboyama." he said, taking my hand and kissing the back of it. "It's nice to meet you, Kirigami Tamaki." he gives me a bone chilling smile.

"How do you know my name?" I hissed and did my prison glare.

"Wow! I have never seen such a look on a young lady before!" he said sarcastically. "Prison really does change you." then I gripped his collar pulled him closer and looked him in the eye.

"Who the hell are you?" I hissed again.

"Just a curious person is all. My only question is: why is a girl like you hanging out with a guy like Ota? You are a criminal and he is a famous artist. How did this even happen?"

"None of your business, you old geezer." I let go of him.

"Next is Rin!" the audience applauded as Run came on stage. She unveiled her painting, revealing a similar painting as Ota's. It was the same except it was a lone flower on a dying tree after the trees were burned to a crisp. They were gasps from the audience as they looked at her painting. Ota's face kept that same old smile as the whispers filled the room.

"Wow, another plagiarism. This is interesting." he said, taking a photo.

"Wait, another plagiarism? What?" I asked.

"A few years ago, a famous artist got his hands on Ota's and said it was his own work. Lots of plagiarism that surrounds him." He chuckled. Oh, man. What have I done?

….

After Ota's multiple interviews over the incident that happened, he walks away, undoing his tie.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere more quiet." he said and I followed him. We walked aimlessly in the city quietly. Neither of us talked as we went by the lights of the city.

" _Oh man. This is fucked up. I didn't know that he went through plagiarism. It's my fault!"_ I scolded mentally at myself. I tried to think of something that will take our minds off of the situation. Then my eyes caught sight of a karaoke sign.

"Ota!" I yelled at him, scaring him a little.

"Y-Yes!" he jumped.

"Let's do some karaoke!" I shouted. Without an answer from him, I dragged him into the building.

We were in there for hours, singing songs and jamming out. I didn't know he was that bad at singing but he seemed to be enjoying himself. He was letting out all his anger through song. When an employer told us they were closing we shrugged and left. Next, we got some food from food stands. We rade multiple stands and are till our hearts' content. Finally, we ended up at the bar. We drank and drank until everything went blank.

….

I woke up in Ota's apartment in his bed with him next to me. Our clothes were off and all over the floor.

"Oh, my God...what did we do?" I whispered to myself. When I went to wake him up I stopped and was awed by his appearance. I watched him sleep so peacefully next to me. Without thinking I reached out and gently caress his cheek. His skin was soft and his eyelashes were long. He looks handsome when he sleeps.

"So peaceful looking…" I said under my breath as I brushed his hair away from his face.

" _Wow, wow, wow, Tamaki!"_ Sayuri appeared on the other side of him. " _You actually touching a human being that kind of disgusts you is a shock!"_

"What do you want?" I mouth the words, not want to wake Ota up.

" _Can't a friend just stop by and say good morning? Besides, you were trying to take responsibility for last night l, but it went a whole new direction."_ she raised an eyebrow. I didn't say anything. She's not wrong but she's not right either. " _That look explains everything."_

"Why do you care?"

" _Because you don't listen to me. You are walking a dangerous path."_ Then she leaned in to Ota's ear. " _WAKE UP SUNSHINE!"_ she yelled in his ear. Ota got up startled and Sayuri was gone.

"God, what time is it?" he groaned checking the clock. "Good morning, Koro!" he said letting my head.

"Good morning." I said back. Then he kisses my lips roughly and then gets up and puts his pants on. I checked the clock and see that I have to go to work. "I'm...I got to go to work." I said briefly, getting out of bed.

"Really?" he said. I stopped for a moment. He sounded so casual like he's been through this before. I pushed down my feelings, got dressed, and left.

" _Wow."_ Sayuri said, surprised by his attitude as I went into the elevator.


End file.
